Mi estúpido Alumno
by Lal Mirch-Dono
Summary: bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, de mi pareja favorita espero les guste XD
1. Chapter 1 - Mi estúpido Alumno

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic y lo hice sobre una de mis parejas favoritas Lal x Colonello , espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

_Siempre fue un tonto, con su tonta sonrisa y sus irritantes –pero hermosos- ojos azules. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, empezó a pensar en él, en su estúpido alumno._

_-Lal! – Se oyó una voz desde lejos_

_-Colonello –Dijo sorprendida- ¿no deberías estar entrenando?_

_-Ya termine con el entrenamiento que me dejaste, Kora- respondió _

_-Ya veo-dijo- entonces vete a casa… hemos terminado por hoy_

_-No seas tan fría- dijo sonriendo el chico rubio- A veces todo lo que un alumno pide son las felicitaciones de su maestro, Kora._

_-…- se quedo pensando_

_-bueno, para mí eso está bien, porque tu siempre serás mi querida entrenadora, Kora- le dijo abrazándola._

_-que demo… suéltame! –dijo ella con la cara sonrojada, a lo que el chico solo sonrío y no la soltó- a veces no se qué pasa por tu cabeza._

_-Nee… Lal! , ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo uno de estos días?, Kora- Pregunto el aún abrazándola._

_-Por supuesto que no!-Dijo Lal tratando de liberarse de los brazos de Colonello- Idiota, soy tu entrenadora, ¿Cómo es que se te ocurren tantas estupideces?_

_-Jajajaja, me imaginaba que dirías eso-Dijo el sonriéndole y soltándola- pero ya sabes, pronto me convertiré en un oficial de alto rango como tú._

_-Con mayor razón, deberías ser más maduro- dijo ella, parándose de donde estaba sentada- bueno, ya es tarde y debo irme a casa._

_-Te acompaño-Dijo Colonello- está oscuro y es peligroso incluso para ti, Kora- volvió a hablar, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones._

_-Ok, pero no te quejes en el camino- Advirtió Lal._

_Caminaron hasta el apartamento de Lal, era ya de noche y hacía frío, por suerte este departamento no estaba tan lejos._

_-Llegamos- dijo Lal deteniéndose ante una puerta y abriéndola - supongo que quieres pasar… _

_-Sí, gracias- dijo el aún ocultando sus intenciones de estar a solas con Lal._

_-¿Algo para beber?- pregunto tratando de ser hospitalaria _

_-No gracias- dijo el- tienes un apartamento muy grande, Kora._

_-Sí, no me gustan los lugares pequeños- respondió ella. _

_-Es muy grande para alguien que vive sola, Kora- dijo él, rebelando solo un poco sus intenciones._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto ella sospechando_

_-Nada, solo que es un apartamento muy grande, Kora-dijo él_

_-Sería mejor que te fueras a casa, Colonello- dijo ella_

_-Si es tarde- dijo él, mientras buscaba sus llaves inexistentes en ese momento- are? Creo que deje mis llaves en casa…_

_-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto ella._

_-Lal, ¿me puedo quedar aquí esta noche? , Kora- dijo sonriendo y mostrando su verdadero objetivo_

_-Mmm, déjame revisar primero tu chaqueta en caso de que sea una escusa solo para quedarte aquí- dijo Lal, sentándose en el sillón donde estaba Colonello para revisar, en eso Colonello se hiso para atrás, semi acostándose, lo que hiso que Lal quedara encima de él._

_-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- dijo ella enojada y sonrojada._

_-Ponerme más cómodo, Kora -Dijo el de forma "inocente", mientras Lal terminaba de revisar._

_-Al parecer no era una broma- dijo ella decepcionada al no encontrar las llaves._

_-¿Eso significa que puedo dormir aquí?- Pregunto él._

_- Si, pero en el sofá, te traeré una manta- dijo ella- y si se te ocurriera ir a dormir conmigo, serás hombre muerto, ¿entiendes?-Aclaro ella._

_- Entendido, Kora- respondió él._

_Pasados unos minutos, Lal le llevo unas cuantas frazadas, luego se fue a su pieza a dormir._

_-Buenas noches- dijo Lal._

_-Buenas noches Lal, Kora- Dijo Colonello_

_Lal se quedo despierta por un rato, vigilando su puerta, hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida._

_-¿Me pregunto si se habrá quedado dormida?- susurro Colonello, poniéndose de pie para entrar al cuarto de Lal._

_Colonello entro silenciosamente a la habitación de Lal, ella estaba dormida, se coloco encima de ella._

_-Oh?... pero qué cara más bonita tiene cuando está dormida, Kora- susurro el- se ve tan indefensa…- volvió a susurrar, acercando su boca al cuello de Lal y besándolo suavemente, por lo que Lal despertó._

_-¿Qué crees que estas…-Colonello le puso una mano en la boca para acallarla._

_-shhh… no querrás que tus vecinos escuchen tus gemidos, ¿verdad? Kora- dijo el susurrándole en el oído._

_-suéltame…- dijo ella a través de su mano, intentando zafarse pero Colonello la tenia totalmente atrapada._

_-que ironía, y tu decías que nunca bajara la guardia- continuó él._

_ Continuara_

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el pri****mer capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2 - ¿Lal está ebria?

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo XD , aclaro que los personajes no son míos, son de la serie Katekyo Hitman Reborn, también he puesto a los arcobalenos como entrenadores en el COMBUSIN.**

* * *

_¿Lal está ebria?_

_Flashback__*_

_Colonello olvido sus llaves y se quedo en el apartamento de Lal y esto paso…_

_-¿Qué crees que estas…-Colonello le puso una mano en la boca para acallarla._

_-shhh… no querrás que tus vecinos escuchen tus gemidos, ¿verdad? Kora- dijo el susurrándole en el oído._

_-suéltame…- dijo ella a través de su mano, intentando zafarse pero Colonello la tenia totalmente atrapada._

_-que ironía, y tu decías que nunca bajara la guardia- continuó él. _

_Fin Flashback_*

_La cara de Lal estaba roja, él lo noto por el calor que sentía en su mano, y no pudo evitar acercarse un poco a sus labios, pero al estar tan cerca Lal le planto una patada con la rodilla en la boca del estomago, lo que hiso que él la soltara._

_-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!- le dijo ella aun sonrojada y enojada._

_-Solo quería ver tu reacción, Kora- dijo él "inocentemente"_

_-Sal de aquí ahora, si no quieres ser hombre muerto!- dijo ella apuntándole con un arma que guardaba bajo su almohada. Colonello salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa victoriosa y se fue al sofá a dormir._

_*al otro día*_

_-Lal luces cansada, ¿paso algo?- Le pregunto Fon_

_-De seguro paso la noche en la cama con Colonello- dijo Reborn en tono burlesco y pervertido. _

_-Claro que no- dijo ella un poco sonrojada._

_-oh?-ambos intercambiaron miradas, su respuesta no sonaba para nada convincente._

_-Lal Onee-sama- dijo Skull quien estaba llegando- S-salvame!- puso a Lal como escudo._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Lal viendo que este la usaba como escudo, cuando vio a Verde llegar._

_-Oye! Sujeto de prue… digo Skull- dijo Verde al ver a Lal, quien al parecer era quien ponía orden dentro del COMBUSIN_

_-Lal Onee-sama –Dijo Skull_

_-Verde que demonios crees que le vas a hacer a Skull - dijo Lal_

_-Nada, solo quería probar una vacuna que hice- dijo verde en tono inocente_

_-Oh? Veamos si es cierto – dijo Reborn, disparando con su pistola al frasco que traía verde._

_-¿aja? ¿Una vacuna con asido? - dijo Lal en tono sarcástico – será mejor que vayas a ayudar a Luce en la enfermería si no quieres que te parta la cara._

_- Mmm bueno, podría contribuir con mi investigación – dijo Verde retirándose._

_- Gracias Lal One…- no pudo terminar la porque recibió un golpe en la cara de parte de Lal._

_-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te defiendas solo? – dijo Lal enojada._

_Los demás se rieron del patético Skull que siempre acudía a Lal para que lo salvase de Verde._

_-Bueno iré a entrenar a Colonello – dijo Lal retirándose._

_-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – dijo Fon, notando la cara de cansancio de Lal._

_-Naa ella estará bien - dijo Reborn._

_Mientras tanto _

_-Ese maldito Colonello, no le perdonare la jugada de anoche- dijo maldiciendo una y otra vez – eh? – Noto que su vista era borrosa- quizás deba pasar a la enfermería a ver a Luce. _

_Lal se dirigió a la enfermería, para que Luce le diera algún medicamento._

_-¿Lal- san? ¿Qué paso? Tu cara se ve muy cansada- dijo Luce al verla entrar_

_-Es una larga historia- dijo ella sentándose en una camilla._

_-Bueno si me lo quieres decir soy toda oídos- dijo Luce con su siempre amable sonrisa._

_-Verás anoche no dormí nada- dijo Lal._

_-¿Y eso por qué?-dijo Luce- tu sueles acostarte temprano por lo que me has contado._

_-Bueno, te diré la verdad- dijo Lal un poco sonrojada- Anoche, Colonello me acompaño a mi casa, y olvido sus llaves, y se quedo a dormir en mi casa, y me hiso una mala jugada- su cara era cada vez más roja. _

_-Ya veo- dijo Luce- bueno, te daré unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, y por favor no te esfuerces demasiado hoy._

_Luego de ir a la enfermería Lal fue a entrenar a Colonello. Su entrenamiento duro poco, pues Lal estaba muy cansada, pero como es una mujer muy obstinada, en lugar de ir a su casa fue a un bar para olvidar lo que había pasado. Donde por una casualidad se topo con Reborn._

_-oh?, pero si es Lal- dijo sorprendido Reborn quien estaba bebiendo Sake- ven siéntate conmigo._

_- Reborn… ¿no deberías estar entrenando a Sawada?- pregunto Lal mientras se sentaba._

_-Es un debilucho, termino yendo a la enfermería y me fui - Dijo tranquilo._

_- Ya veo – dijo Lal acompañándolo a beber. _

_Después de unas cuantas botellas de Sake, Reborn y Lal estaban completamente ebrios, bueno… Reborn no tanto como Lal. _

_-Voy al baño – dijo Reborn retirándose._

_En el baño_

_Reborn agarro el móvil que tenía en su chaqueta, y por "accidente" marco el número de Colonello._

_-Diga- dijo Colonello._

_-Oí, ven al bar a llevarte a Lal está completamente ebria y no sé donde vive- dijo Reborn. _

_Luego de unos minutos Colonello llego al bar en donde estaban, y efectivamente vio a Lal completamente ebria, pero Reborn no estaba por ningún lado. Colonello llevo a Lal a su apartamento y la recostó en su cama_

_- Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver a Lal ebria- dijo el sonriendo, y contemplando su cara, la cual estaba roja por el efecto del alcohol._

_-Colo…nello- dijo ella casi dormida- acércate…- le dijo y este obedeció, ella a su vez también se acerco._

_Colonello estaba más que sorprendido, pues su comandante estaba empujando sus labios contra los de él, al darse cuenta que se trataba de un beso, se dejo llevar y cerro sus hermosos ojos azules. _

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. **


	3. ¿Apuesta?

**Aquí el capitulo numero tres de este fanfic, que me parece que es mas de humor que de romance XD , espero disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

_¿Apuesta?_

Flashback*

_- Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver a Lal ebria- dijo el sonriendo, y contemplando su cara, la cual estaba roja por el efecto del alcohol._

_-Colo…nello- dijo ella casi dormida- acércate…- le dijo y este obedeció, ella a su vez también se acerco._

_Colonello estaba más que sorprendido, pues su comandante estaba empujando sus labios contra los de él, al darse cuenta que se trataba de un beso, se dejo llevar y cerro sus hermosos ojos azules._

Fin Flashback*

_Colonello estaba perdido en ese beso que le pareció eterno a pesar de que durara solo diez segundos, no sabía si aprovecharse de la situación o dejarlo hasta ahí. Luego se dio cuenta que no podía hacerle eso a su amada entrenadora, y se separo de ella._

_Lal después de ese beso se quedo profundamente dormida, un efecto del alcohol. Colonello como buen alumno la tapo con las frazadas de la cama._

_-Buenas noches Lal, Kora- dijo el besándole la frente._

_A la mañana siguiente._

_-eh? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- dijo Lal en cuanto despertó, se dirigió a su living donde vio una carta escrita por su alumno. La cual decía lo siguiente:_

_"Lal, te preguntaras porque estás en tu casa… bueno, Reborn me llamo ayer diciendo que estabas ebria en un bar, te lleve a tu casa y te acosté, también te dejo estos remedios para el dolor de cabeza, Kora…_

_Posdata: Gracias por el beso de anoche, lo disfrute demasiado, Kora…"_

_-Eh! B-b-b-beso?- dijo Lal poniéndose cada vez mas roja- Reborn Maldito, tu lo llamaste para que esto pasara… - dijo enojada golpeando su mesa._

_Lal se arreglo para ir al COMBUSIN, pero no podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría al ver a su estúpido alumno a quien había besad, y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver a Reborn que fue cómplice de esto._

En el COMBUSIN*

_Lal había llegado a su oficina, estaba revisando unos papeles cuando sonó la puerta._

_-Ciaossu - entro Reborn, intentando ser tierno a pesar de su apariencia adulta y para evitar conflictos con Lal._

_-¿Qué quieres, Reborn?- dijo Lal sin despegar la vista de sus papeles._

_-Solo ver como amaneciste de la borrachera de ayer- dijo él en tono burlón- no creí que tuvieras tan poca resistencia al alcohol._

_-¡Cállate!- Dijo Lal- por tu culpa paso algo que no debía haber pasado._

_-oh?... ya veo, así que al fin paso… - Dijo el pensativo sentado en el sillón de la oficina._

_-No me mal entiendas Reborn- dijo ella- Nada como eso paso, y ahora si no te molesta iré a entrenar a Colonello._

_Lal se retiro dejando solo a Reborn en su oficina y fue a entrenar a Colonello._

_-Oh!? Lal… pensé que no vendrías, Kora- dijo él al verla-leíste mi carta ¿verdad?, Kora_

_-Sí-Dijo ella tratando de contenerse para no golpearlo._

_-Hay que ver lo ebria que estabas como para hacer algo así, Kora- dijo él- y gracias a eso yo desperté con jaqueca._

_Lal se sonrojo y para escapar de la situación le hizo hacer 100 lagartijas mientras ella se sentaba en su espalda y 100 abdominales._

_-Lal, ¿por qué te enojas conmigo?, Kora, yo no tengo la culpa, fuiste tú la que me beso, Kora- protesto Colonello a su entrenadora._

_-Cállate, y sigue haciendo las lagartijas- dijo ella apartando su mirada._

_-Tan fría como siempre- suspiro él mientras seguía._

_Colonello termino su entrenamiento, y se dispuso a molestar a Lal con el incidente de la noche anterior, al parecer le gustaba arriesgar su vida al molestar a Lal. Fue una tarde muy divertida para él, no siempre podía ver la cara de su maestra roja como tomate y a la vez desconcertada al no recordar nada. _

_-Por cierto, en una semana más seré un capitán como tú, Kora- dijo él._

_-Y… al parecer no has madurado nada- dijo Lal – deberías irte a casa, el entrenamiento ya ha terminado._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? , Kora- preguntó él._

_-Practicar mi puntería- dijo ella._

_-Ya veo… ¿quieres hacer una apuesta?-dijo él._

_-¿Apuesta?- pregunto ella- ¿de qué se trata?_

_-Algo simple, si te gano en los dardos, harás lo que yo te pida, Kora - dijo él._

_-¿Qué gano yo si pierdes?- pregunto ella._

_-Haré lo que tú me pidas, Kora - dijo él, muy confiado_

_-Está bien, acepto tu apuesta- dijo ella muy confiada._

_Ellos fueron a jugar a los dardos, como era de esperarse Lal perdió, no se lo podía creer._

_-¿P-Perdí?-Dijo ella sorprendida._

_-Te vencí, Kora- dijo él victorioso- veamos… ¿qué debería pedir?_

_-Alguna estupidez como siempre- dijo ella._

_- Ya se… Serás mi novia por un fin de semana, Kora – dijo él._

_-¿¡QUÉ!? –dijo ella sobresaltada._

_- Lo que oíste, Kora- dijo él_

_-Bueno, pero no esperes demasiado- dijo ella._

_Bueno, el fin de semana se acercaba, Lal no podía estar tranquila en los días que siguieron… ¿Cómo es que ella perdió? Ella jamás había perdido una apuesta._

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bueno, deje lo mejor para el próximo capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**


	4. Cita

**Bueno aquí el capitulo cuatro XD , no lo subí en la mañana porque no se me ocurría nada jajaja. **

**Aclaro que KHR no me pertenece ni mucho menos los personajes. Los arcobalenos trabajan en el COMBUSIN. Viper o Mammon la pondré como mujer porque no se su verdadero sexo XD**

* * *

****_Cita_

Flashback*

_-¿P-Perdí?-Dijo ella sorprendida._

_-Te vencí, Kora- dijo él victorioso- veamos… ¿qué debería pedir?_

_-Alguna estupidez como siempre- dijo ella._

_- Ya se… Serás mi novia por un fin de semana, Kora – dijo él._

_-¿¡QUÉ!? –dijo ella sobresaltada._

_- Lo que oíste, Kora- dijo él_

_-Bueno, pero no esperes demasiado- dijo ella._

_Bueno, el fin de semana se acercaba, Lal no podía estar tranquila en los días que siguieron… ¿Cómo es que ella perdió? Ella jamás había perdido una apuesta._

Fin Flashback*

_El fin de semana llego, Lal se vistió como de costumbre, cuando sintió que llamaban a su puerta._

_-Buenos días amor, Kora-dijo él._

_-Buenos días...- a Lal le costaba pronunciar esa palabra- a-a-a-amor..._

_-ten, traje algo para que te pongas hoy, vamos a salir, Kora- dijo él entregándole una bolsa que traía._

_-¿qué es?- dijo Lal examinando el contenido de la bolsa- no me pondré esto, no es de mi estilo- dijo ella sacando el vestido que estaba en la bolsa._

_-Recuerda que debes hacer todo lo que yo diga, Kora- dijo él- así que ve a ponértelo._

_Lal fue a su pieza a cambiarse de ropa, él vestido le quedaba perfectamente, era de su talla. Ella salio de su cuarto llevando aquel vestido que no era de su estilo, un vestido Gothic Lolita, rosado con calcetas a mitad de muslo lilas, se veía bastante bien._

_-Oh? que linda- Dijo Colonello al verla._

_-¿Qué tiene de lindo?- dijo ella sonrojada._

_-Te vez mas tierna con eso puesto, Kora- dijo él - pero falta algo...- se acerco a su cuello y le puso un collar._

_-Me veo ridícula con este traje, pareciera que fuera una muñeca o algo- dijo ella_

_-Jajajaja- no pudo evitar reírse del comentario de Lal._

_Lal y Colonello salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron a la ciudad, su primera parada fue una heladería._

_-¿de que quieres tu helado? Kora- pregunto él._

_-De Chocolate- dijo ella_

_-Ok, Kora- dijo él retirándose. Había una larga fila, eso significaría que Colonello tardaría mucho. Cosa que aprovecharon algunos chicos para acercarse a Lal, pensando que Colonello era su hermano mayor._

_-Hola- dijo uno de los chicos._

_-Hola- respondio Lal friamente_

_-¿Me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo y mis amigos?- señalo a sus amigos._

_-No estoy interesada, Largate- dijo ella en tono amenazante._

_-Vamos preciosa, no seas tímida- dijo el chico que al parecer no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo._

_-Dije: No- aclaro- ¿acaso eres sordo?_

_-!Mira preciosa, no sabes con quien te metes?- dijo él golpeando la mesa para intimidarla._

_-Oh!?, ¿quieres pelear?- dijo ella, bastante emocionada- en este momento necesito liberar tensiones, adelante._

_El chico la intento golpear, pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente, el chico intento una y otra vez en vano, en su ultimo intento, Lal le agarro la mano y le hizo una llave, venciendole de un solo ataque._

_-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto ella con una leve risa._

_-Perra, ¿¡como te atreves!? - grito uno de los compañeros del chico que fue vencido, y la ataco, pero su ataque fue detenido por Colonello._

_-No deberías pelear con estos tipos Amor... Kora- dijo él_

_-¿tu... eres su novio?- pregunto uno de los chicos._

_-Si... ¿ algún problema? ... Kora- dijo él mirando desafiante a los chicos_

_-N-No ninguno- dijeron asustados._

_-Creí haber escuchado que ella les dijo que se largaran, verdad? Kora- dijo él_

_-Si, Lárguense de este lugar- dijo ella._

_-Ya han escuchado a la señorita- dijo él empujando al chico a quien aun le sujetaba la mano. Los chicos se largaron del lugar, todos miraron a la pareja, que se sentó tranquilamente en un lugar de la heladería._

_-Lal, no deberías empezar peleas en lugares públicos, Kora- dijo él_

_-No empece la pelea, ellos empezaron, ademas no necesitaba tu ayuda- dijo ella._

_- Ya veo, después de todo eres mi entrenadora, Kora- respondió él con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Luego de ir a la heladería, fueron a una tienda de ropa, Colonello hizo que Lal se probara múltiples cosas que no se compró porque no le gustaban. Luego fueron a un parque, donde se sentaron a contemplar el atardecer._

_-Vaya novia que saliste, Kora- dijo él._

_-Tu fuiste el que lo quiso, ademas, ellos buscaban pelea- protesto ella._

_-Jajajaja, veo que no te puedo hacer abandonar esa costumbre, Kora- dijo él - deberías intentar ser mas femenina._

_-Sabes que eso no va conmigo - Dijo ella. _

_El atardecer estaba por ocurrir, Lal se dejo llevar por aquel momento y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Colonello, él se dejo llevar por eso y apoyo su cabeza en la de Lal. Ambos contemplaron como caía el sol._

_-Lal?... dame un beso, Kora - Dijo él, sin importarle la reacción de Lal._

_-Eh? - dijo ella despertando de sus pensamientos._

_-Dame un beso, Kora - repitió él._

_-Estas lo...- Lal fue callada por un beso que le dio Colonello. Un beso que le sorprendió y se dejo llevar, aquél beso pareció durar una eternidad, un beso brusco y a la vez suave, ella nunca había experimentado algo así, se separaron solo cuando les falto el aire. Colonello acompaño a Lal a su apartamento, ella no le vio la cara en todo el camino. Ahora se encontraban frente a la puerta._

_-Lal, ¿pasa algo? Kora- pregunto él._

_-No pasa nada, no te preocupes- dijo ella sin mirarle._

_-Lal... Mírame a los ojos, Kora- dijo él. Ella obedeció y lentamente levanto su mirada. Colonello le dio un beso en la frente, fue como si ella fuera su hermana pequeña y estuviera llorando._

_-Está bien Lal, no ocultes tus sentimientos, Kora- dijo él retirándose. _

_Lal entro a su casa, se quedo apoyada en la puerta._

_-Colonello- suspiró_

_-Oh? no creí que esto pasara tan pronto- dijo una voz._

_-Reborn... q-que haces aquí?- pregunto ella poniéndose algo roja_

_-Solo vine a ver con mis propios ojos tu apariencia- dijo él en tono burlón y mostrandole unas fotos del mismo día._

_-¿De donde las sacaste?- dijo ella_

_-Le pague a una vieja amiga para que las sacara- dijo él._

_-Viper- dijo ella- esa mujer, a veces creo que es capas de hacer todo por dinero..._

_-Te propongo algo... - dijo él._

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Chan XD ... ¿qué le propondrá Reborn a Lal? ¿es posible que se forme un triángulo amoroso? ¿es que Reborn planeo todo para avergonzar a Lal?** **Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo. Nos vemos XD**


	5. Propuesta

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 5, perdonen toda la demora pero he estado muy ocupada estos días (estúpido colegio) bueno este capítulo será más romántico de lo normal, espero les guste.**

* * *

Propuesta

-¿De qué se trata? – dijo ella en su actitud tsundere de siempre.

-Es difícil verte fuerte con ese vestido Gothic Lolita- dijo él burlándose de Lal- bueno, iré al punto, te entregare las fotos si vas un día vestida así al COMBUSIN, pero si te niegas… pondré estas fotografías por todo el lugar.

-Se nota que no me conoces, Reborn- dijo ella con una pequeña carcajada- me niego.

-Oh? , ya veo, bueno… es tu decisión- dijo él- nos vemos el lunes, Lal- se despidió y salió por la ventana para evitar toparse con Colonello.

Lal se quedó sola en casa cerro bien la ventana para evitar que Reborn volviera. Se fue a bañar para quitarse el dolor de cabeza, producto de la pelea con los chicos de la heladería. Se quedó con toalla pensando, sin embargo no podía apartar su mente de lo que paso con Colonello.

-Colonello idiota… ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?- pensaba- Idiota, idiota, ¡IDIOTA!- en el último idiota lo grito a toda voz.

-*toc toc*- golpearon la puerta.

-oh? ¿Quién podrá ser?- dijo ella que aún estaba con toalla, fue a ver quién era. Para su mala suerte era Fon (Fong), ella abrió la puerta olvidando que seguía con toalla.

-Buenas tardes Lal-san- dijo el en su tono siempre sereno.

-Hola Fong-dijo ella- ¿Qué te trae a mi casa a estas horas?

-Solo quería ver como estabas, el otro día no te veías bien y además fuiste a la enfermería- dijo él

-ah… si estoy bien, Luce me dio pastillas para el dolor de cabeza- dijo ella.

-apropósito Lal… creo que deberías vestirte- dijo él recién notando que ella estaba en toalla- cojeras un resfriado así.

-ehhh!?- Lal se había olvidado por completo de que aún estaba con toalla, que vergüenza, estaba completamente roja- disculpa, voy a vestirme.

-Muy bien te espero- dijo él siempre tan amable.

Lal se fue a vestir, se puso la ropa de siempre (la polera roja y los pantalones negros), luego volvió al sofá a hablar con Fong.

-Así está mejor, Lal- dijo Fong sonriéndole.

-¿Supiste que Viper se encuentra en la ciudad?- pregunto Lal.

-Sí, ella me llamo, tenía que atender un negocio o algo así- dijo él

-Si… un negocio con Reborn-dijo Lal en forma sarcástica.

-¿Con Reborn?- dijo él sorprendido.

-Si, al parecer Reborn le pago para sacarme fotos con Colonello, encima con un atuendo algo extraño- dijo ella enojada.

-Te refieres al vestido Gothic Lolita que está en ese sofá- señalo el sofá frente a ellos.

-Sí, ese es- dijo ella.

-Es lindo – dijo él- pero no te imagino usándolo.

-Yo aún no creo que lo haya usado- dijo ella con esa típica gotita en la cabeza.

-Lal, tu mente es débil cuando estás con Colonello… me pregunto qué traje te ara usar mañana, quizás te haga vestirte de Gata o algo por el estilo- dijo él sonriendo.

-Como sea, no me vestiré de nuevo de Gothic Lolita- dijo ella.

-También quería saber cómo te fue en la cita de ayer- dijo él.

-Se podría decir que bien, de no ser por un pequeño inconveniente con unos chicos insolentes- dijo ella.

-Pobres- dijo él imaginando lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo ella.

-Solo quería saber, bueno me tengo que ir, Luce estaba preocupada por ti, deberías llamarla- dijo él mientras salía del apartamento.

Lal se quedó sola nuevamente, se recostó en su sillón, cerró los ojos y pensó en todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Casi se había quedado dormida cuando sonó su teléfono, era Colonello que la estaba llamando.

-Diga…-respondió ella.

-Lal, soy Colonello, Kora- dijo él- quiero saber, ¿qué te pasa?, Kora.

-Nada, ¿por qué crees que pasa algo?- dijo ella casi gritando

-Jajaja- rió él- abre la puerta, Kora.

Lal abrió la puerta y se encontró con Colonello.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer?- dijo ella colgando el teléfono.

-A verte, Kora- dijo él- pensé que era algo obvio, Kora.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo ella.

-Tú también, Lal, Kora- dijo él acorralándola contra la pared y cerrando la puerta.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! Déjame ir – dijo ella poniéndose roja.

-No puedo resistir la tentación cuando pones una cara tan linda como esa, lo bueno es que te vestiste, Kora- dijo él quien se había topado con Fong cuando iba de regreso al apartamento de Lal- estoy celoso, Fong pudo verte en toalla y yo solo te he visto como Gothic Lolita, Kora.

-Déjame ir- volvió a repetir ella, pero él no le hiso caso y le puso una mano en la cara, sujetándola- Colo…nello…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose, esperando un beso de su estúpido alumno.

Colonello se acercó a ella pero sus labios se desviaron y susurraron unas palabras en su oído: "Jamás te obligaría a que hicieras algo que no quisieras, Lal, Kora". Luego de eso Colonello se fue definitivamente a su casa.

-Ahhh! Maldito Colonello, no sabes cuánto te Odio – dijo ella, abriendo la puerta para ir a buscar a Colonello.

Lal corrió hasta encontrarse con Colonello, lo alcanzo a una cuadra de distancia de su apartamento.

-¡Colonello!- lo llamo y se detuvo frente a él para recobrar el aliento.

-¿Lal?-dijo él sorprendido- ¿qué haces aquí?, Kora

-Colonello… yo… t-t-te… q-quiero- dijo ella cuando recién recobro el aliento y tuvo valor para decírselo.

-¿Perdón?, no escuche bien, Kora- dijo él- ¿podrías repetirlo?

-Colonello, yo te amo- dijo ella aún más roja- te amo, amo tu estúpida sonrisa, amo tus estúpidos ojos azules y sobre todo amo que seas tú mismo cuando estás conmigo- dijo ella- Te amo- volvió a repetir.

-Lal cálmate, estas muy alterada- dijo él tratando de calmarla- cálmate, Ko…- Colonello fue acallado con un beso de parte de su querida entrenadora, Lal. Él no lo podía creer, estaba recibiendo un beso de Lal y no estaba ebria. Colonello había ganado el corazón de Lal por completo. Lal se despegó de él para recobrar el aliento.

-¿Esto era lo que querías? ¿Verdad?- dijo Lal apartando la mirada, evitando la de Colonello.

-Lal…- dijo él volviéndola a besar- te amo, Kora.

Al oír esto los ojos de Lal se llenaron de lágrimas y Colonello al notarlo le dio un abrazo.

-¿Por qué lloras?, Kora- dijo él

-Estoy feliz, pero no entiendo lo que me pasa… Mi corazón late fuerte cada vez que te veo- dijo entre sollozos- Además, creo que deje las llaves en mi casa.

-Jajajajajaja- Rió Colonello- puedes quedarte conmigo Lal, eres bienvenida en mi casa siempre, Kora- dijo él

Continuara.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí finaliza el capítulo 5, me inspire bastante XD espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que no sé cuándo lo subiré porque esta semana e**


	6. La casa de Colonello

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 6 , me anime a escribir otro porque estoy feliz XD**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo. Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a la serie Katekyo Hitman Reborn y que en este fic Viper es Mujer.**

* * *

_La Casa de Colonello_

Flashback*

-Colonello, yo te amo- dijo ella aún más roja- te amo, amo tu estúpida sonrisa, amo tus estúpidos ojos azules y sobre todo amo que seas tú mismo cuando estás conmigo- dijo ella- Te amo- volvió a repetir.

-Lal cálmate, estas muy alterada- dijo él tratando de calmarla- cálmate, Ko…- Colonello fue acallado con un beso de parte de su querida entrenadora, Lal. Él no lo podía creer, estaba recibiendo un beso de Lal y no estaba ebria. Colonello había ganado el corazón de Lal por completo. Lal se despegó de él para recobrar el aliento.

-¿Esto era lo que querías? ¿Verdad?- dijo Lal apartando la mirada, evitando la de Colonello.

-Lal…- dijo él volviéndola a besar- te amo, Kora.

Al oír esto los ojos de Lal se llenaron de lágrimas y Colonello al notarlo le dio un abrazo.

-¿Por qué lloras?, Kora- dijo él

-Estoy feliz, pero no entiendo lo que me pasa… Mi corazón late fuerte cada vez que te veo- dijo entre sollozos- Además, creo que deje las llaves en mi casa.

-Jajajajajaja- Rió Colonello- puedes quedarte conmigo Lal, eres bienvenida en mi casa siempre, Kora- dijo él

Fin Flashback*

Lal fue guiada por Colonello hasta llegar a su casa, era una casa enorme en comparación a su apartamento, y para su sorpresa estaba todo ordenado.

-Wow, es una enorme casa, para alguien que vive solo- dijo Lal.

-Bueno, siempre vienen visitas, ademas, "no me gustan los lugares pequeños", Kora- dijo él imitando a Lal.

-¿como quienes?- pregunto ella.

-Lal... ¿sabes que tengo una hermana?, Kora- pregunto él.

-Si- dijo ella.

-Bueno a veces viene para que yo cuide a mi sobrina, esas son las visitas de las que hablo, Kora- dijo él.

-Ya veo, ¿te llevas bien con los niños?- pregunto ella.

-Si, a mi sobrina le encanta venir, siempre viene después del Colegio, Kora- dijo él.

- *grrr* - el estomago de Lal rugió, no había comido nada aún.

-Jajajjaa, tienes hambre, Kora- dijo él- preparare la cena, ¿quieres ayudarme?, Kora.

-Muy bien, mientras antes acabemos mejor- dijo ella.

Lal y Colonello se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar la cena, Colonello no estaba acostumbrado a cocinar, pues casi siempre comía Ramen instantáneo.

-Wow, se ve que eres una gran cocinera Lal, Kora- dijo él mientras la veía cortar los vegetales.

-¿por qué lo dices?- dijo ella sin apartar la vista de los vegetales.

-Por la forma en que cortas los vegetales, Kora- dijo él.

-Vigila el arroz, debe estar casi listo- dijo ella.

-Ok, Kora- dijo él y fue a revisar si estaba listo el arroz.

-A la carne le falta un poco, así que tendremos que esperar unos minutos- dijo ella.

La cena estuvo lista en 10 minutos, era chapsui.

-ohh... esta delicioso, Kora- dijo él probando la comida- tienes buena mano para la cocina, Kora.

-Gracias, pero no cocino tanto como crees, la comida que hago un día me sobra para el otro día y así- dijo ella.

-Pero aun así cocinas muy bien, Kora- dijo él.

-¿No tienes algo para beber?- pregunto ella.

-No lo se... busca en el refrigerador, Kora- dijo él.

Lal fue a ver al refrigerador, y se agacho a buscar, cosa que hace siempre, olvido que estaba con Colonello, quien estaba sonrojado viendo su trasero.

-Listo- dijo ella trayendo una botella Sake- ¿que pasa? tu cara esta roja- dijo ella viéndole la cara.

-N-nada, Kora- dijo él- solo tengo calor- le oculto la verdad.

-Ya veo- dijo ella envolviéndole Sake en su vaso.

-Salud!- dijeron al unisono.

Terminaron de cenar, aún era temprano, no sabían que hacer.

-¿que tal si vemos una película?, Kora- dijo él.

-¿Cuales tienes?- dijo ella.

-Estas, Kora- dijo él entregándole unas películas.

-Mmm... cualquiera esta bien para mi- dijo ella- ¿cual te gusta más?

_-Esta, Kora- dijo él señalando una película de tipo acción/romance._

_-Ok...- dijo ella._

_La película estaba en la mitad, en una parte muy romantica, tanto que Colonello y Lal cayeron en la tentación de besarse. ahora solo estaban a centímetros de la boca del otro _

_*toc toc* alguien golpeo la puerta. _

_-oh? ¿quien podrá ser?, Kora- dijo él._

_-Hola, Colonello, necesito que cuides de Kurenai, me surgió un imprevisto- dijo una voz._

_-Ok, Kora, pero antes necesito que conozcas a alguien, Kora- dijo él haciendo pasar a la mujer y a su hija._

_-Lal, ella es mi hermana, Kora- dijo él presentando a su hermana menor._

_-Es un gusto, Lal-san, soy Misaki, la hermana menor de Colonello- dijo ella._

_-El gusto es mio, Misaki-san- dijo ella saludándola._

_-oh?, ¿es la novia del tío Colonello?- se hizo presente la voz de una niña de aproximadamente 12 años._

_-Kurenai, no hagas ese tipo de preguntas, saluda- dijo Misaki a su hija._

_-Si mamá, un gusto, soy Kurenai- dijo ella presentándose y sonriendo, tenia la misma sonrisa de Colonello._

_-Un gusto, soy Lal Mirch- dijo ella sonriendo._

_-Colonello me tengo que ir, cuida bien de ella, volveré en 1 semana- dijo Misaki despidiéndose._

_Misaki se fue y dejo a Kurenai con Colonello._

_-Oh? ¿estaban viendo una película romántica?- dijo ella molestando a su tío._

_-Sip, pero no es apta para menores de edad, así que ve a dormir, Kora- dijo él molestándola a ella._

_-No es justo, Tía Lal dile algo por favor- dijo Kurenai rogándole a Lal._

_-No seas malo con ella, de seguro se quedara dormida pronto- dijo Lal tratando de convencer a Colonello._

_-Si tu lo dices,Kora- dijo él tumbándose en el sillón junto a Lal._

_-Muchas Gracias, Tía Lal- dijo Kurenai sentándose en en el suelo a los pies de ambos._

_Los tres vieron la película y como Lal dijo, Kurenai se quedo dormida muy pronto, así que Colonello la llevo a la habitación de huéspedes. Y la recostó en la cama._

_-Se parece mucho a ti- dijo Lal susurrando._

_-Si, Kora...- respondió él, saliendo de la habitación._

_-Es una chica muy agradable- dijo ella sentándose en el sillón._

_-Pero siempre llega en mal momento- dijo él- ¿que tal si terminamos lo que estábamos por hacer antes de que ella llegara?, Kora- dijo él en un tono muy romántico y abrazando a Lal_

_-¿a-ahora?- dijo Lal, poniéndose roja._

_-Si, Kora- dijo él acercándose a su boca._

_-Esta bien- dijo ella, cerrando sus ojos._

_Él la beso, Lal se dejo llevar y le dio el paso a su boca (beso con lengua), Colonello empezó a jugar con la lengua de Lal, ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Fue el beso mas largo que se habían dado._

_-Colonello, ¿con tu sobrina aquí donde dormiré yo?- dijo ella con la respiración agitada._

_-Conmigo, Kora- dijo él volviendo a besarla._

_Colonello y Lal fueron a la habitación, Lal estaba nerviosa, no sabia que pasaría después, Lal se puso el pijama de Colonello, y él se quedo con la polera que traía y su ropa interior abajo, esa noche no paso nada, solo los atormentaba el nerviosismo de dormir juntos. _

_Continuara_

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo 6, en verdad me inspire bastante jajjaja, espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo XD**


	7. La sobrina de Colonello

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 7, la verdad planeaba subirlo mañana, pero bueno... acabe tentándome a subirlo hoy XD**

**Aclaro que Kurenai y Misaki no aparecen en la serie, son mi creación XD**

* * *

_La sobrina de Colonello_

Flashback*

_Él la beso, Lal se dejo llevar y le dio el paso a su boca (beso con lengua), Colonello empezó a jugar con la lengua de Lal, ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Fue el beso mas largo que se habían dado._

_-Colonello, ¿con tu sobrina aquí donde dormiré yo?- dijo ella con la respiración agitada._

_-Conmigo, Kora- dijo él volviendo a besarla._

_Colonello y Lal fueron a la habitación, Lal estaba nerviosa, no sabia que pasaría después, Lal se puso el pijama de Colonello, y él se quedo con la polera que traía y su ropa interior abajo, esa noche no paso nada, solo los atormentaba el nerviosismo de dormir juntos._

Fin Flashback*

___El sol se asomo a la ventana, Lal despertó cuando la luz toco su cara, al parecer Colonello ya había despertado, pues se encontraba sola en la cama. Al levantarse encontró un atuendo "normal" que Colonello le había dejado._

_Lal se puso el atuendo dejado por Colonello y salio de la pieza._

_-Ohayo! tía Lal- dijo Kurenai- me alegro de que la ropa que elegimos para ti te aya quedado a la perfección_

_-Ohayo... y gracias por el atuendo- dijo Lal._

_-El desayuno esta listo, Kora- dijo Colonello- oh? ya te has levantado?, Kora._

_-Buenos días Colonello-dijo Lal._

_Los tres tomaron desayuno, Kurenai parecía disfrutar mirar a Lal y Colonello conversar._

_-Es extraño...- dijo Kurenai._

_-¿Qué es extraño?,Kora- dijo Colonello._

_-Nada... es sólo que no escuche ningún quejido anoche- dijo Kurenai molestando a su tío y a Lal- jajajaja, tu cara está roja tío Colonello- dijo Kurenai al ver a su tío sonrojado- sin embargo, ustedes siempre discuten, pero veo que están unidos por el hilo rojo del destino._

_-Kurenai, te gustaría que fuéramos a almorzar afuera?, Kora- le pregunto Colonello, cambiando el tema._

_-Si- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Ok, Kora- dijo él._

_Ellos dos realmente se parecían, era como si Kurenai fuera la hija de Colonello, tenia la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos._

_Como Colonello prometió, los tres fueron a cenar fuera de casa, después fueron a comprarle ropa a Lal, ya que ella se quedaria en casa de Colonello hasta el otro día, porque las llaves de repuesto de su apartamento estaban en el COMBUSIN._

_Luego de ir a muchas tiendas, fueron a una heladería para satisfacer a Kurenai._

_-¿Como esta tu helado?- le pregunto Lal a Kurenai._

_-Delicioso- dijo ella._

_-Te gusta mucho el helado de Fresa ¿verdad?- dijo Lal._

_-Me encanta- dijo Kurenai- tía Lal, ¿me invitaras a la boda cuando te cases con mi tío Colonello? _

_-Por supuesto- dijo Lal para satisfacer a Kurenaia._

_-Ojala sea pronto...- dijo Kurenai._

_-Eso no lo dudes, Kora- dijo Colonello que había estado escuchando la conversación de ambas._

_-Espero poder atrapar el ramo- dijo Kurenai._

_-Jajajajaja- rió Lal, estaba un poco sonrojada por el comentario de Kurenai._

_-Será mejor que volvamos a casa, Kora- dijo Colonello._

_-Si, se esta empezando a oscurecer- dijo Lal._

_-No me quiero ir- dijo Kurenai._

_-Tenemos que irnos, mañana tienes colegio, Kora- dijo Colonello._

_-Quiero faltar- dijo Kurenai._

_-¿Que pensaría tu madre si te dejara faltar?- dijo Colonello._

_-No es justo- dijo Kurenai_

_En fin, los tres fueron a la casa de Colonello, donde cenaron, se acostaron temprano ya que al día siguiente los tres debían levantarse temprano._

_Continuara._

* * *

**Este capitulo es mas corto, bueno no tenía mucha inspiración XD **

**Bueno, el próximo capitulo sera mas largo, pero no se cuando lo publicare, ademas estoy segura de que Viper hará su aparición XD**


	8. Otra vez en el COMBUSIN

**Hola… chicos lo siento pero no había podido subir porque estuve en las ultimas semanas de pruebas, así que este capítulo, como compensación a todo el tiempo que no estuve será más largo… disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Otra vez en el COMBUSIN

_Ya es día Lunes… Lal y Colonello se despertaron muy temprano para empezar su jornada como maestra y estudiante… por supuesto Kurenai seguía durmiendo a pesar de que debía ir al colegio._

_-Voy a despertar a Kurenai, Kora- dijo Colonello mientras desayunaba. Colonello entro a la habitación de Kurenai para despertarla- Oye… despierta, es hora de despertarte, tienes que ir al colegio, Kora._

_-Nhh… Tío Colonello?- dijo ella casi dormida- no quiero ir al colegio…_

_-Tienes que ir, que pensaría tu madre si yo te dejara faltar, Kora- dijo Colonello._

_-Ok… me levantare- dijo Kurenai abriendo recién los ojos._

_-El desayuno está servido, sírvete cuando estés lista… yo ya me tengo que ir, Kora- Dijo Colonello despidiéndose de su sobrina._

_-¿La tía Lal también se va?-Pregunto Kurenai._

_-Sí, me voy con él- dijo Lal interrumpiendo la charla- debemos irnos rápido o llegaremos tarde Colonello._

_-Sí, entrenadora Mirch, Kora- dijo él en tono burlón._

_-bueno, entonces me despediré de la tía Lal y me vestiré- dijo Kurenai despidiéndose de Lal._

_Colonello y Lal se marcharon hacia el COMBUSIN, Lal sabía que le esperaba al llegar, ya podía ver la cara burlona de Reborn al humillarla, ese día lunes seria un día pesado. Sin embargo Colonello no podía notar su perturbación._

_*En el COMBUSIN*_

_-Oh… Lal-chan, buenos días- la saludo Luche en cuanto la vio- ¿Te la has pasado bien el fin de semana?_

_-Si… ¿y tú?- pregunto Lal._

_-Bastante bien, fui al doctor a ver como esta mi bebe, al parecer será una niña- dijo ella muy feliz._

_-¿Enserio?... pues Felicitaciones Luche- dijo Lal- ¿quieres pasar a mi oficina? Así hablaremos más cómodas. _

_-Claro…- dijo Luche entrando en la oficina de Lal- Lal… tengo una pregunta que hacerte…_

_-Eh? ¿De qué se trata?- dijo Lal revisando unos documentos._

_-Bueno… Veras… mi hija está por nacer, y quisiera que tú y Colonello fueran los padrinos… ¿Podrías hacernos el honor de ser la madrina de mi bebe?- dijo Luche._

_-Claro, pero… no sé si Colonello quiera, en todo caso le preguntare- dijo Lal._

_-Muchas gracias…- dijo Luche aliviada._

_-A todo esto, ¿cómo llamaras a tu bebe?- Pregunto Lal._

_-Esto… la verdad es que aún no lo he pensado- dijo Luche- ¿tienes alguna sugerencia? Lal-chan?._

_-Esto… déjame pensar… mmm… que tal… ¿Aria?- dijo Lal dudosa._

_-oh… es un bonito nombre, creo que me quedare con ese…-Dijo Luche sonriéndole._

_-Bueno, tengo que ir a entrenar a Colonello, pero antes… tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con cierto Hitman entrometido- dijo Lal enojada._

_-Que te vaya bien- dijo Luche siempre sonriente._

_Lal fue a encarar a Reborn, cuando se topo con una escena habitual, Verde estaba persiguiendo a Skull para que probara uno de sus experimentos._

_-Lal-Onee-san, ayúdame!- le dijo Skull al verla._

_-Verde… te he dicho un millón de veces que no experimentes con Skull- dijo Lal suspirando._

_-Es para mí investigación- dijo Verde._

_-Podrían dejar de jugar al "científico loco" por un rato, ahora estoy ocupada… además….Skull aprende a defenderte, no siempre estaré aquí ¿sabes?- dijo Lal retirándose._

_-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- dijo Skull._

_-Las mujeres son difíciles de entender…- respondió Verde._

_Lal camino hasta la oficina de Reborn, por desgracia él no estaba ahí, entonces Lal imagino que estaba evadiendo su deber y fue a ver a la azotea. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió una presencia muy familiar._

_-Se que estas ahí… sal si no quieres que te llene de agujeros- dijo Lal apuntando con una pistola a lo que en ese momento era la nada._

_-Tú siempre tan agresiva- dijo una voz- también es un placer verte…_

_-Viper… supongo que estás aquí por un asunto de dinero…- dijo Lal._

_-Se podría decir que si- dijo Viper- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Colonello?_

_-Sabes perfectamente como van las cosas- dijo Lal._

_-Es cierto, aún no puedo creer que te vistieras así- Dijo Viper mostrándole una foto._

_-¡Dame eso!- grito Lal intentando arrebatarle la foto- bueno no importa, después de todo Reborn tiene copias._

_-Aún así, no hace mal un cambio de vez en cuando- dijo Viper- además, tu no quisiste aceptar la propuesta de Reborn._

_-Es porque sería más humillante- dijo Lal._

_-Lo que me recuerda, buena golpiza les diste a los de la Heladería- dijo Viper riéndose- deberías usar una falda o vestido, por lo visto peleas mejor así._

_-Prefiero usar pantalón- dijo Lal- lo que me recuerda que tengo a alguien esperando por su entrenamiento._

_Lal se fue corriendo hacía un bosque, específicamente donde estaba Colonello, quería atacarlo por sorpresa y así lo hiso, Colonello estaba durmiendo bajo un árbol y despertó sobresaltado al escuchar un balazo de advertencia que provenía de alguna parte del bosque, entonces comenzó a escuchar los distintos ruidos para saber dónde estaba la persona que le intento disparar, para así atacarla. Al no escuchar nada decidió buscarla, entonces se encontró con Lal o más bien ella le encontró a él._

_-Te he enseñado que nunca bajes la guardia- dijo Lal apuntándole con un rifle en la espalda._

_-Oh… en ese caso…- dijo Colonello tomando el rifle de Lal y tirándola al suelo, poniéndose él arriba de ella- ¿Por qué no sigues tus propias enseñanzas?, Kora- le dijo susurrándole en él oído._

_-Oh? ¿Eso es lo que crees?- dijo Lal apuntándole con una pistola que tenía en la mano- Idiota, has caído en la trampa- dijo sonriendo._

_-Jajajajaja, he caído en tu trampa, Kora- dijo Colonello apartándose de Lal- espero poder llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú, Kora._

_-Es cierto, pronto dejare de ser tu maestra, y te convertirás en un oficial de alto rango al igual que yo- dijo Lal- espero que me hagas sentir orgullosa._

_-Por supuesto, Kora- dijo Colonello, tendiéndole la mano para que se parara._

_-Gracias- Lal tomo la mano de Colonello, y este la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola dulcemente- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo Lal intentando escapar- ¿sabes que si alguien nos ve nos pueden expulsar del COMBUSIN?- agrego rindiéndose al abrazo de Colonello._

_-Claro que lo sé, Kora- dijo Colonello, con un tono nostálgico- Lal… en ese momento, dijiste que me amabas, Kora- dijo Colonello apretando más a Lal- lo que me dijiste… ¿es cierto?_

_-Idiota… sabes que es verdad- dijo ella escondiendo su cara, la cual estaba completamente roja._

_-¿Hoy irás a tu casa?, Kora- dijo Colonello cambiando el tema, su cara estaba igual de roja que la de Lal._

_-Por supuesto, ya encontré mis llaves, así que hoy dormiré en mi casa- dijo Lal aún apegada a Colonello._

_-Ya veo, Kora- dijo Colonello soltándola- por cierto, no te preocupes por Reborn, ya obtuve las fotografías, pero te costara caro, Kora._

_-¿Enserio?- Dijo Lal._

_-Si, Kora-respondió él- pero si las quieres tener te costará caro, Kora- dijo él dándole una indirecta._

_-Pagare lo que sea, ¿cuánto es?- dijo Lal, pensando que se trataba de dinero._

_-Un beso, Kora- dijo Colonello sonriendo._

_-U...Un beso?- dijo Lal sonrojándose._

_-Sí, un beso, Kora- Dijo Colonello acercándose a la cara de Lal. _

_Lal miro hacia todos lados para ver si alguien los espiaba, al ver que nadie les espiaba, tomo coraje y le dio un dulce beso a Colonello._

_-Y a está, dame las fotos- dijo Lal estirando al mano para que se las pasara._

_-Toma, Kora- Colonello al conseguir lo que quería le entrego todas las fotos._

_Y así él día acabo, Lal se fue por su lado y Colonello por el suyo, fue un día bastante agotador._

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 8 del fic…espero les haya gustado, me costó concentrarme en hacer este capítulo, y como prometí es más largo que los demás, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... les daré un pequeño adelanto… **

**_-Representamos a la familia Vongola… ustedes han sido seleccionados para ser los próximos arcobaleno- dijo un hombre que se veía bastante rudo._**

**_-¿Los próximos… arcobaleno?- dijeron todos sorprendidos._**

**_-Así es, pero para esto, deberán superar una prueba.- terminó de decir el hombre entregándole una carta a los presentes._**

**_Fin del adelanto XD _**


	9. Noticia

**Hola… bueno me inspire para hacer este capítulo, aprovechando que donde vivo está lloviendo XD**

* * *

_ Noticia_

_Lal notó al regresar a casa que él día se estaba nublando, así que decidió ir rápido a su casa, para que así no la alcanzara la lluvia… a pesar de que a ella no le disgustaba para nada la lluvia, sino todo lo contrario, le encantaba ver llover._

_-Hogar dulce hogar- dijo Lal al llegar a casa, estaba todo ordenado, tal y como dejo cuando fue a buscar a Colonello…_

_Lal se recostó en el sillón para pensar un poco, en eso… comenzó a llover fuertemente… sin embargo su mente solamente se lleno de pensamientos sobre Colonello… Cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo- Demonios! Olvide decirle a Colonello lo que Luche me pido- dijo- bueno, se lo diré mañana, después de todo falta bastante para el nacimiento de Aria…- acabo por decir._

_En fin… Lal fue a preparar su cena, cuando siente que tocan a la puerta de su apartamento. Ella fue a abrir, y se topo justamente con Luche…_

_-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Luche, parecía un poco desanimada._

_-Sí, claro…- dijo Lal haciéndola pasar- siéntate en donde quieras…_

_-Lal, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Luche, fingiendo estar feliz._

_-¿Qué ocurre Luche?, te noto desanimada- dijo Lal sentándose a su lado._

_-Tuve una visión… _

_-¿Una visión?- dijo Lal sorprendida- es cierto, tú tienes la habilidad de saber lo que ocurrirá- dijo recordando._

_-Si…- dijo Luche desanimada._

_-Entonces… ¿qué fue lo que viste?_

_ -Veras, en mi visión, aparecíamos: Reborn, Viper, Skull, Verde, Fong, Tú y Yo… reunidos en un círculo, mirando al cielo, luego una luz brillante nos segó… esa fue mi visión- dijo Luche._

_-Me pregunto que irá a pasar, no dudo que lo que hayas visto pueda pasar de verdad-dijo Lal- por cierto Luche, ¿quieres quedarte? , está lloviendo muy fuerte, además no sería bueno que te resfriaras estando embarazada…_

_-Tienes razón, aceptare…-dijo Luche._

_-Bien, entonces veré cómo va la cena- Dijo Lal yendo hacia la cocina…_

_-¿quieres que te ayude en algo?- dijo Luche._

_-No te preocupes, está todo casi listo- dijo Lal desde la cocina. _

_Lal y Luche comieron juntas, pero ambas preocupadas por lo que pasaría, simplemente tendrían que enfrentar su destino…_

_-Lal… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Colonello?- dijo Luche_

_-Bien, creo que ha aprendido a tomar su entrenamiento enserio- dijo Lal._

_-Qué inocente eres, me refería a su relación- dijo Luche._

_-E…esto, supongo que bien- dijo Lal._

_-Ya veo, ¿ya te le declaraste?- dijo Luche._

_-¿Declararme?- dijo Lal muy sorprendida, estaba con la cara roja y riéndose como idiota- Claro que no- uso una voz casi sarcástica._

_-ah… entonces si te declaraste- dijo Luche._

_-Si…-dijo Lal escondiendo la cara._

_-Ah… entonces ustedes ya son novios ¿verdad?- pregunto Luche._

_-Claro que no- dijo Lal- está prohibido que los maestros tengan una relación así de sentimental con los alumnos- aclaro, volteando la cara a otro lado._

_-Pero Colonello pronto será un oficial de alto rango como tú, a eso no le veo un inconveniente, lo que me recuerda, mañana es la ceremonia ¿verdad?- pregunto Luche._

_-Así es… pensar que cuando conocí a Colonello era un chico tan inmaduro- dijo Lal- pareciera que fue ayer._

_-Muy bien, me iré a dormir- dijo Luche._

_-Espero que mi cama sea de tu agrado, para que duermas bien- dijo Lal._

_-No te preocupes – dijo Luche._

_Luche se fue a acostar… Lal se quedo pensando en el pasado mientras esperaba a quedarse dormida, mañana sería un gran día para Colonello y también para ella._

_*al otro día*_

_-Buenos días Lal-chan- dijo Luche._

_-oh… Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?- preguntó Lal._

_-Sí, tu cama es demasiado rica para dormir- dijo Luche- Por cierto Lal, hoy iras vestida con el uniforme blanco ¿verdad?._

_-Sí, La norma lo exige cada vez que hay algún evento…_

_-Ya veo…-dijo Luche- Oh… pero que tarde es, llegaremos atrasadas- dijo Luche._

_-No te preocupes, llame a Reborn para que nos pasara a buscar- dijo Lal- creo que ya está por llegar._

_-Bajemos entonces- dijo Luche._

_Lal y Luche bajaron hasta la salida, y esperaron a Reborn, que no demoro mucho en llegar._

_-Reborn, llegas tarde- dijo Lal._

_-Lo siento, pero tuve que pasar a recoger mi traje de la tintorería._

_-Ya veo, ¿todos los maestros tienen que vestir de blanco?- preguntó Luche._

_-Así es- dijo Reborn._

_Llegaron al COMBUSIN bastante rápido, Lal se fue a entrenar a Colonello, ella lucía su muy común traje café y su boina._

_-Lal, al fin llegas, Kora- dijo Colonello._

_-Sí, siento la tardanza, vamos a empezar con tu último entrenamiento…- dijo Lal un tanto fría._

_-Qué fría eres, ¿no me felicitarás por haber terminado los entrenamientos?, al menos podrías darme ánimos, Kora- dijo Colonello._

_-Te felicitare cuando ya te hayas graduado- dijo Lal._

_-Lal… sácate una foto conmigo, Kora- dijo Colonello._

_-Idiota, ¿para qué quieres una foto? – dijo Lal un tanto sonrojada._

_-De recuerdo, Kora- dijo Colonello._

_-Muy bien, pero solo por esta vez- dijo Lal._

_Después de haberse tomado las fotos (fueron más de una), comenzaron a entrenar por última vez. Luego ambos se fueron a arreglar para la ceremonia, pero cuando Lal iba camino a su oficina, Reborn la detuvo, diciéndole que había una junta general para los entrenadores (Hitman)._

_Reborn escolto a Lal a la sala de maestros, ahí estaban todos, incluida Luche. _

_-Oye Reborn, para que nos trajiste aquí- dijo Skull._

_-Cierra la boca Skull- dijo Reborn- bien ahora que estamos todos, podemos hablar de lo que sucederá, esta mañana se me aviso que unos hombres de la Vongola vendría a vernos, bien, estas personas ya están aquí._

_-Muchas gracias, a la familia Vongola… ustedes han sido seleccionados para ser los próximos arcobaleno- dijo un hombre que se veía bastante rudo._

_-¿Los próximos… arcobaleno?- dijeron todos sorprendidos._

_-Así es, pero para esto, deberán superar una prueba.- terminó de decir el hombre entregándole una carta a los presentes._

_-¿Se trata de una broma?- dijo Verde- yo tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer._

_-Sí, yo también tengo que hacer cosas importantes- dijo Skull._

_-No mientas Skull- dijo Lal- ¿Cuál es la otra prueba?._

_-La carta dice todo acerca de la mencionada prueba- dijo el hombre- ahora, los tengo que dejar, pues mi jefe me espera en Italia- dijo el hombre retirándose._

_Los futuros arcobalenos se miraban a los ojos, no sabían cómo reaccionar, sin embargo todos ignoraban la presencia de cierto chico rubio que había escuchado todo._

_Luego de eso, todos se fueron, tenían que arreglarse para la ceremonia._

_Finalmente todos estaban listos, Lal en su oficina… estaba leyendo la carta que le habían entregado._

_"Felicidades, Usted ha sido seleccionado/a para ser uno de los próximos arcobaleno. Para esto, debe pasar una prueba, la cual se llevara a cabo en un lugar perteneciente a la Familia Vongola._

_Esperamos contar con su ayuda._

_ Saluda Atte._

_ Vongola Noveno."_

_-Aún así no explica nada- dijo Lal suspirando- será mejor que vaya a la ceremonia._

_Lal fue a la ceremonia, por fin Colonello se graduaba, ya no tendría que seguir entrenándolo, sin embargo a ella le preocupaba lo que acababa de pasar en la sala de maestros. Ser una arcobaleno, y dejarlo todo atrás, era una difícil decisión, sin embargo no tenía otra opción más que aceptarla._

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no sé si suba uno pronto pero si lo subiré XD **

**Nos vemos… (ahora no les dejare adelanto para que se sienta más tensión) **


	10. Viaje

**bueno al fin me dio la inspiración para subir otro fic, creo que para que pase lo de la maldición de los arcobalenos tendré que hacer más capitulos, lo dejare para hacerlo en el capitulo 15 ah... y a partir de ahora pasara algo inesperado pero no se asusten.**

* * *

****_Viaje_

_Lal paso una noche pensando en la carta, intentando averiguar si había un mensaje oculto o algo así, sin embargo no encontró nada. En la mañana recibió una carta, la cual la citaba a ir a un lugar en específico , el cual era el muelle._

_Lal fue a donde la habían citado, ahí se topo con todos los futuros arcobaleno: Reborn, Luce, Verde, Skull y Viper a quien le habían pagado por ir._

_-Al parecer todos recibimos la misma carta- dijo Verde._

_-Me pregunto para que sera- dijo Viper, quien no había leído la carta anterior._

_-No lo se - Dijo Luce- ah?... Viper, pensé que no vendrías_

_-Si, pero no me puedo resistir a algo que sea totalmente gratis- dijo Viper._

_-Bienvenidos sean, futuros arcobaleno - sonó una voz a lo lejos- este será su crucero- dijo señalando un Enorme barco._

_-Crucero?! - dijeron todos al unísono._

_-Si, por favor acompañenme- dijo el tipo que les entrego las cartas._

_Ellos lo acompañaron y subieron al crucero, lo recorrieron entero, hasta el mas mínimo rincón de aquel barco._

_-Esta es su prueba, si pueden sobrevivir juntos en este crucero Gratis, pagado por la familia Vongola, espero disfruten del crucero- dijo mientras se iva corriendo- nos vemos- dijo por ultimo saltando del barco que ya estaba en movimiento._

_-Ha huido- dijo Lal estupefacta_

_-Bueno nada más que hacer- dijo Luce- solo nos queda divertirnos juntos._

_Dicho esto los futuros arcobaleno se dirigieron hacia una sala de estar, (__**Autora:**__ el barco era como una casa) todos tomaron asiento, todos excepto por Lal quien había ido a inspeccionar los cuartos donde iban a dormir, Lal pensaba que podían haber cámaras ocultas o algo así. No, no había nada, sin embargo su demora fue tanta que comenzó a preocupar a los demás, en especial a Luce. _

_-Reborn, ¿podrías venir?- pregunto Luce desde la cocina, Reborn acudió enseguida._

_-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Reborn en su tono amable que siempre saca con Luce._

_-Si, Lal no ha regresado, creo que está bien, pero solo por precaución...- dijo Luce bajando la mirada- ¿podrías ir a verla?_

_-Ok- dijo Reborn- después de todo tenia que hablar con ella _

_-ah, y dile que ya casi está lista la cena- dijo Luce, mientras Reborn se retiraba._

_Reborn fue a ver a Lal, le costo encontrarla y la encontró dormida en una cama, se había paseado por muchas habitaciones, el hitman solo la miro, realmente tenía una cara bonita y relajada cuando dormía._

_-Lal, abre los ojos- dijo Reborn sin tener éxito, fue entonces cuando un brillo malévolo se manifestó en sus ojos- Lal, despierta- dijo soplando en su oído, que al parecer era uno de sus puntos sensibles ya que se estremeció antes de despertarse._

_-R-Reborn- dijo Lal cayéndose de la cama al ver que la cara de Reborn estaba muy cerca- ite... ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Buscándote- dijo Reborn tendiéndole la mano para levantarla._

_-¿ Buscándome a mi? - dijo Lal mientras apretaba la mano de Reborn._

_-Si, necesito que me contestes algo- dijo Reborn atrayéndola hacia él, y sosteniéndola de la cintura para que ella no escapara._

_-¿que quieres que te conteste? - dijo Lal apartando la cara- "esta demasiado cerca"- pensó._

_-¿Le dijiste a alguien sobre la carta que recibimos?- pregunto Reborn acercándola de una manera amenazante._

_- Por supuesto que no!- dijo Lal, escondiendo su sonrojo, tenía que admitir que Reborn sabía sacar respuestas a las mujeres._

_-ah, y una cosa mas, dice Luce que la cena está casi lista- dijo Reborn- deja de pensar un poco en Colonello y ve a cenar- dijo Reborn molestando a la Peliazul._

* * *

**Chan Chan, ok no ._. **

**apuesto a que nadie esperaba eso XD para ser sincera yo tampoco XD bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **

**ciao ciao**


	11. Mar

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 11, informo que Colonello estará un poco ausente, quizás aparezca en el próximo capitulo.**

**Introducción: Los maestros del COMBUSIN fueron elegidos para ser los próximos arcobaleno, para eso deberán pasar por una prueba, que consiste en el compañerismo, la prueba se realiza en un barco, que es mas o menos como una mansión (crucero) y mientras Lal está lejos de Colonello un nuevo rival en el amor aparece, o al menos eso parece. Ah, y con respecto al capitulo anterior, esto pasa después de cenar.**

* * *

Mar

-Colonello- dijo Lal mientras estaba parada en la proa viendo el mar- Lo siento...- dijo con tristeza.

-Lal? que pasa?- dijo una voz, que sonaba muy comprensiva

-Fong...-dijo un poco sorprendida, dándose vuelta para ver al chico- no pasa nada.

-¿Le extrañas?- dijo Fong- ¿a Colonello?

-Eh?, N-no, claro que no- dijo Lal en su siempre actitud tsundere.

-Jajajajajaja, no sabes mentir- dijo Fong- está bien, lo se todo... Viper me lo dijo.

-Viper debería aprender a respetar la privacidad de la gente- dijo Lal, volviendose a ver el Mar.

-Si, pero creo que eso es lo que la hace unica, eso y amar el dinero de una forma especial- dijo Fong.

-Jajajaja, cuando hablas asi pareciera que estuvieras enamorado de ella- dijo Lal.

-Es posible- dijo Fong- en cualquier caso, si tienes algún problema dímelo, te ayudare sin dudarlo- dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Gracias- dijo Lal.

Después de eso, Lal se fue a descansar un poco, al parecer el viaje estaba siendo estresante para ella, ademas de que no estaba con Colonello.

-"Iré en tu lugar, Kora"...

-Colonello!- despertó Lal- uh?, ¿en que momento me dormí?

-Lal!- entro Luce a la habitación, asustada por el grito de Lal- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, gracias, Luce- dijo Lal.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Luce.

-Solo una pesadilla- dijo Lal- no es nada de lo que tienes que preocuparte.

-Ya veo, en cualquier caso, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo- dijo Luce, mientras se retiraba.

-Gracias, Luce- dijo Lal.

-Tu si que eres problemática...- dijo Reborn mientras entraba a la habitación de Lal.

-No me digas que tu también estas preocupado por mi- dijo Lal

-Estoy preocupado, pero no por ti- dijo Reborn- sino por Luce, ella no se puede preocupar tanto, estando embarazada.

-Lo se, sin embargo, no es mi culpa que aya tenido una pesadilla- dijo Lal.

-Lal- Reborn, se abalanzo a ella y le tomo del mentón- ¿Has estado Llorando?

-N-no digas estupideces- dijo Lal- y quítate de encima

-No te creo- dijo Reborn- ¿o es que acaso prefieres que le diga a Colonello todo lo que pasará entre nosotros?

-No le dirás nada, porque nada pasará- dijo Lal.

-¿Eso crees?-Dijo Reborn, mientras se acercaba a la cara de Lal.

-Apártate- dijo Lal mientras volteaba la cara.

-uh?, tu boca dice no, pero se que ese sonrojo se debe a algo- dijo Reborn.

-Idiota- dijo Lal, mientras intentaba apartarlo.

-Lal-Onee-san, Ayuda!- entro gritando Skull a la habitación de Lal, perseguido por verde.

-Creo que interrumpimos algo- dijo Verde mientras observaba la escena.

-Oye Reborn, suelta a Lal-onee-sama- dijo Skull.

-Skull, vamos- dijo Verde mientras se llevaba a Skull

-Tch, que molestia- dijo Reborn- ¿en que estábamos?

-Reborn, maldito, suéltame- dijo Lal.

-Muy bien, pero no olvides que no te dejare tranquila- dijo Reborn soltándola- Nos vemos- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

* * *

**Quizás aya gente a quien no le guste el RebornxLal, pero esto es solo temporal, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos...**

**Ciao Ciao**


	12. Mafialand

**Hola mis queridos lectores, ha pasado tiempo desde que no escribo en este fic… la verdad no se en que quede, porque en este momento no tengo internet TT_TT, bueno quien sabe cuándo suba este capítulo XD**

* * *

Mafialand

-Noveno, usted cree que esos chicos estén bien?- dijo un hombre alto vestido de negro.

-Claro que estarán bien, si son capases de vivir juntos, se convertirán en los próximos arcobalenos, ahora solo tenemos que esperar- dijo el Vongola Noveno.

*en otro lugar, en un lugar muy lejano conocido como mafialand

-Qué bueno se siente estirar las piernas después de tanto viaje- dijo Luce animada.

-Donde nos quedaremos?- pregunto Skull que había bajado de cara del barco y aun no se terminaba de parar…

-En una casa cercana a la playa- dijo Reborn dándole una patada en la cabeza… y usándolo como piso.

-Oye Reborn… quien crees que e…- Skull fue interrumpido…

-Espero hayan suficientes habitaciones- dijo Lal, sin darse cuenta de que estaba encima de Skull…

-Lal Onee-sama, también tú?- dijo Skull una vez que Lal dejo de pisarlo, Skull de verdad se sentía débil frente a los demás…

Los futuros arcobaleno fueron a ver su casa, estaba cercana al mar, era enorme, había piezas para cada uno, pero por alguna razón había una habitación que tenía dos camas, si, Lal se quedaría en esa habitación. Luego de desempacar fueron a recorrer la isla, había un parque de diversiones, piscina, termas, restaurantes, etc. Después de todo ese era el lugar preferido de los mafiosos…

-Si no les importa yo iré al casino- dijo Viper alejándose…

-Yo acompañare a Viper para que no se vicie tanto y vuelva a casa- dijo Fong…

-Está bien, yo iré a probar los juegos- dijo Luce- ¿alguien me acompaña?

-Yo quiero ir también- dijo Skull.

-Yo me iré a la cabaña, no hay nada para mi aquí- dijo Verde retirándose por donde había llegado…

-Yo iré a las termas, necesito relajarme un poco- dijo Lal…

-Yo acompañare a Lal- dijo Reborn con una mirada entre diabólica y picarona…

-Muy bien, ya que Colonello no está aquí para protegerla de no meterse en pleitos- dijo Luce

-Sí, yo cubriré a Colonello- dijo Reborn llevándose a Lal hacia donde estaban las termas…

-Reborn maldito, solo quieres torturarme- pensó Lal mientras estaba siendo arrastrada por Reborn.

-Quieren un baño matrimonial?- dijo una chica cuando Lal y Reborn hubieron llegado al lugar…

-N…no él y yo no…-Lal no termino de hablar cuando Reborn interrumpió

-Sí, ella y yo nos bañaremos juntos, nos casaremos pronto y ahora estamos de vacaciones- dijo Reborn…

-Eh?- Lal no podía creer lo que había dicho Reborn- Qué es eso de que pronto nos casaremos?- dijo Lal cuando la chica se fue…

-No seas tímida, además, hacen descuento a las parejas- dijo Reborn…

-Tu Maldito!- dijo Lal

-Pasen por aquí- les indico la chica- aquí pueden cambiarse de ropa- dijo la chica señalando el vestidor- ahora los dejo, que disfruten…- dijo la chica retirándose.

Lal se metió al baño termal, por alguna razón Reborn se había retrasado en el vestidor, quizás se arrepintió, Lal se relajó por completo, al punto de casi quedarse dormida, en ese momento escucho que alguien se metía al agua.

-Tardaste bastante- dijo Lal, aun con los ojos cerrados- te detuvieron tus fan…-Lal fue interrumpida por los labios de otra persona, en ese momento abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa los labios pertenecían a cierto chico rubio de ojos azules…- Colonello- dijo Lal cuando sus labios se separaron de los de él- ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Vine a verte, Kora- dijo Colonello

-Pero…-Lal fue detenida, Colonello ahora la estaba abrazando…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, Kora- pregunto Colonello…

-Porque no tenía nada que ver contigo- Dijo Lal- este es un asunto en el que no tienes nada que ver…

-Tienes miedo a lo que pueda pasar?, Kora- dijo Colonello, viendo que Lal se acurrucaba en su pecho, ocultando su cara…

-No- dijo Lal ocultando el miedo que tenía al futuro que Luce había predicho

-No me mientas, Kora- dijo Colonello estrechando a Lal- si dijeras la verdad, me mirarías a los ojos, Kora- él trato de separarla… y lo logro, sin embargo, los ojos de Lal no expresaban la misma fuerza de antes, los ojos de Lal ahora demostraban tristeza, Colonello nunca había visto a Lal así, solo reacciono a sonrojarse, pues Lal se veía tan indefensa, que de verdad daban ganas de protegerla…

*En otro lugar

-Lal tiene suerte…- dijo Luce suspirando

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Skull

-Porque Colonello vino a verla, y al parecer también tiene a Reborn a sus pies- dijo feliz

-No me imagino a Lal así de cariñosa- dijo Skull

*En el casino

-Wow, Viper, como haces para ganar siempre?- dijo Fong sorprendido…

-Simplemente hay que estar concentrado- dijo Viper- y como ya gane, quiero ir a otro juego- dijo parándose de la mesa de pocker.

-Está bien- dijo Fong, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-Quieres hacer algo en especial?- dijo Viper haciéndose la amable

-La verdad es que disfruto mucho viéndote jugar- dijo Fong

-Que tierno, pero insisto…- dijo Viper.

-Vamos a tomar un café entonces- dijo Fong

-Está bien- dijo Viper.

*En otro lugar

Lal y Colonello salieron de los baños termales, caminaban por la playa…

-Perdona por no decírtelo- dijo Lal de repente

-No importa, debiste tener tus razones, Kora- dijo Colonello aun sonrojado por lo que vio en las termas, sus ojos, su cuerpo (con traje de baño, no sean pervertidos 3), de verdad debía agradecerle a Reborn por ayudarle a estar con Lal…

-Entonces obtuviste ayuda de Reborn?- dijo Lal

-Sí, yo le dije que, quería protegerte, Kora- dijo Colonello, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Protegerme?, nada me pasara, se te olvida que soy tu maestra?- dijo Lal

-Es cierto, pero no quiero que nada te pase, Kora- dijo Colonello- además dormiré contigo hoy para cuidarte, Luce me dijo que no has dormido bien, Kora

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina este cap, espero les haya gustado, y ya se, POR FIN APARECIO COLONELLO wiii xD Bye Bye**


	13. Especial San Valentín

**Bueno este es un especial de San Valentin, ok, si sé que no es San Valentin, pero bueno, no se cuándo vaya a tener internet así que si quieren lo leen en San Valentin los que están solitos como yo wiii, que sola estoy TT_TT ok no ._. nunca tan depre XD**

* * *

_San Valentín Perfecto_

_-No puedo creer que haya accedido a ir con él- decía Lal mientras estaba en su casa, era esa fecha específica, en la cual no sabía qué hacer, si, 14 de febrero, un día en que el amor estaba por todos lados, por supuesto, ella no era para nada romántica, no sabía nada sobre el día de San Valentín, para ella era solo un día más._

_-Supongo que no iras así a tu cita- dijo Reborn entrando por la ventana del apartamento de Lal- Chaos- dijo por ultimo._

_-Reborn! Tu qué haces aquí?- dijo Lal sorprendida, sinceramente no sabía cómo lo hacía para aparecer así como así._

_-A ayudarte, conociéndote apuesto a que no sabes nada sobre este día y aun así accediste a salir con él- dijo Reborn_

_-Viniste a ayudarme o a restregarme tu superioridad en la cara?- dijo Lal enojada _

_-Jajajajaja, ayudar, primero… no pensaras ir así verdad?- dijo Reborn señalando la vestimenta de Lal._

_-Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto Lal_

_-Es lo que usas siempre, créeme es mejor ver algo nuevo- dijo Reborn que venía preparado para todo, le arrojo una bolsa en la cara, el contenido era una falda larga color negra, abierta mostrando la pierna, y una blusa hermosa, sin mangas celeste._

_-Wow, no sabía que comprendieras un poco a las mujeres, de verdad me has sorprendido- dijo Lal, que al parecer aceptaba el regalo de parte de Reborn…_

_-Y no es todo- dijo Reborn entregándole una caja, la cual contenía un par de zapatos altos negros a juego con la falda._

_-Reborn! No se cómo agradecértelo- dijo Lal_

_-Sabes cuál es el sabor favorito de Luce?- pregunto Reborn_

_-Pistacho…- dijo Lal_

_-Gracias, y ahora me voy, a y toma- le arrojo una caja de chocolates- para que se los des a Colonello- dijo Reborn saltando por la ventana._

_Lal finalmente se quedó sola, se arregló y se preparó para su cita con Colonello, aunque realmente no sabía si debía ir o no, pero no podía dejar que el lindo gesto de Reborn se malgastara y decidió que si iría._

_Lal fue al lugar donde habían acordado juntarse, Colonello aún no llegaba y ella se ponía más nerviosa a cada minuto._

_-Lamento hacerla esperar señorita, Kora- dijo Colonello cuando finalmente reunió el valor para ir con Lal, no lo iba a negar, él también estaba nervioso, nunca pensó que Lal aceptaría._

_-Llegas tarde- dijo Lal volteando para ver a Colonello._

_-Feliz Día de San Valentín, Kora- dijo Colonello entregándole un ramo de rosas rojas._

_-Lo mismo digo- dijo Lal entregándole una caja de chocolates a Colonello, y recibiendo las rosas que le ofrecía Colonello. _

_-Te vez preciosa, Kora- dijo Colonello_

_-G…Gracias- dijo Lal ocultando su sonrojo- tú también te vez bien- dijo Lal viendo que Colonello estaba usando un traje negro, con una camisa blanca, como siempre estaba desordenado con la corbata más abajo de lo que se usa y con el botón de arriba de la camisa abierto._

_-Ven, vamos a comer algo, Kora- dijo él tomándola de la mano, a lo que Lal reacciono con un sonrojo y apartando la mirada._

_Colonello llevo a Lal a un restaurant italiano, donde comieron la especialidad del chef. Luego de eso salieron a caminar, ya había anochecido, iban caminando por la calle cuando se toparon con un hombre que estaba cantando canciones de amor, en ese momento cantaba un vals._

_-Me concede este baile, señorita, Kora- dijo Colonello sonriendo. Lal correspondió a la mano que él le ofrecía, y comenzaron a bailar, sin importarles cuanta gente estaba a su alrededor._

_-Nunca pensé que fueras tan buen bailarín- dijo Lal._

_-Sí, mi padre una vez me dijo que la forma de conquistar a una mujer es siendo caballero y sabiendo bailar, Kora- dijo Colonello recordando lo que le había dicho su padre._

_-Ya veo- dijo Lal. En eso termino el vals, Colonello le pago al hombre que estaba cantando, y alago a Lal diciéndole que Colonello tenía suerte de tener a una mujer tan bonita a su lado._

_Después de eso caminaron cerca de un mirador, contemplando la luna que se reflejaba en el agua del mar._

_-Tengo una última sorpresa para cerrar esta noche con broche de oro, Kora- dijo Colonello, tomando la mano de Lal y llevándola hacia donde estaba un bote, él lo había reservado para esa noche. Ellos se sentaron y disfrutaron del suave movimiento del bote, el cual era impulsado a remos por un hombre bajo, el cual se había dado vuelta para darles privacidad._

_-Lal… ¿tienes frío?, Kora- pregunto Colonello al ver que ella se abrazaba a sí misma._

_-Un poco- dijo Lal. A lo que Colonello le puso su chaqueta en sus hombros y la abrazo para que disminuyera el frío- G…gracias._

_-De nada, ¿Te la has pasado bien?, Kora- pregunto Colonello._

_-Si- dijo Lal con una sonrisa en sus labios- lamento causarte tantas molestias, de seguro has gastado mucho dinero- dijo Lal- ¿Cuánto te debo?- pregunto finalmente, ella tenía intención de devolverle algo del dinero que Colonello había gastado._

_-No me interesa el dinero, Kora- dijo Colonello- Verte feliz es toda la paga que necesito- dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella. Lal se apartó un poco, para fijarse en la corbata de Colonello, y así cambiar el tema._

_-Tienes la corbata desordenada- dijo- déjame ayudarte- Lal estaba acomodándole un poco la corbata- List…- fue interrumpida en cuanto se alejó un poco del cuello de Colonello, él estaba ahora empujando sus labios contra los de ella, Lal estaba roja como tomate, pensaba en alejarse de él, sin embargo se dejó llevar, Colonello le tomo dulcemente la cara, sin separarse de los labios de ella, Lal tomo su mano. _

_-Colonello, me haces confundirme, a veces me haces enojar, otras veces me haces reír, pienso tantas cosas cuando estoy contigo- pensó._

_-Lal, quisiera estar contigo toda la vida, nunca separarme de ti, Kora- pensó Colonello por su parte- Lal, Te Amo, Kora- dijo cuando por fin se separó de los Labios de ella._

_-Eres un tonto- dijo ella en su actitud Tsundere de siempre- sin embargo… eres MI tonto- dijo Lal por ultimo ocultando su sonrojo- No puedo creer que dijera eso- pensó…_

_-Jajajaja, Amo que seas así, Kora- dijo Colonello._

_Luego de eso Colonello acompaño a Lal a su departamento._

_-Buenas noches, mi hermosa maestra, Kora- dijo Colonello despidiéndose con un beso en la frente._

_-Buenas noches- dijo Lal sonrojándose, ¿cómo ese idiota podía ser tan romántico?, como lo odiaba por descubrir su lado dulce, sin embargo a la vez ella lo amaba._

_Fin_

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el especial de San Valentín, creo que me inspire jajajajaja, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de mi fic, recuerden que esto es solo un especial, por lo que tendré que hacer un flashback en el otro capítulo, nos vemos, CIAO CIAO, y FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS.**


	14. Frialdad

**Holaa ha pasado tiempo, recuerden que este es el cap 13 ya que el cap anterior fue un especial de San Valentin. Espero les guste este cap.**

* * *

_Frialdad_

_*Flashback*_

_Lal y Colonello salieron de los baños termales, caminaban por la playa…_

_-Perdona por no decírtelo- dijo Lal de repente_

_-No importa, debiste tener tus razones, Kora- dijo Colonello aun sonrojado por lo que vio en las termas, sus ojos, su cuerpo (con traje de baño, no sean pervertidos :3), de verdad debía agradecerle a Reborn por ayudarle a estar con Lal…_

_-Entonces obtuviste ayuda de Reborn?- dijo Lal_

_-Sí, yo le dije que, quería protegerte, Kora- dijo Colonello, llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

_-Protegerme?, nada me pasara, se te olvida que soy tu maestra?- dijo Lal_

_-Es cierto, pero no quiero que nada te pase, Kora- dijo Colonello- además dormiré contigo hoy para cuidarte, Luce me dijo que no has dormido bien, Kora_

_*Fin Flashback*_

_-EH!?- Dijo Lal sorprendida- c…conmigo?- tartamudeo, claramente se imaginó algo erróneo._

_-Sip… en la cama de al lado, Kora- dijo Colonello refiriéndose a la cama que había sobrado en la casa en la que se quedaban. _

_-Ahh…-dijo Lal suspirando aliviada._

_-Ahora…-dijo Colonello mientras abrazaba a Lal, apoyando los brazos en los hombros de Lal- Si quieres podemos…-empezó a besar el cuello de Lal- dormir en la misma cama, Kora._

_-Claro que no!- dijo Lal sonrojada_

_-Solo bromeaba, Kora- dijo Colonello sonriendo_

_Pronto se hiso la noche, todos habían llegado a la casa, por alguna razón Reborn se llevó a Colonello para hablar de un asunto._

_-Y qué piensas hacer?- Dijo Reborn._

_-No lo sé, Kora- respondió Colonello con mirada baja- pero definitivamente hare algo al respecto, Kora- termino por decir._

_-Eres un idiota sin remedio- dijo Reborn- arriesgar tu vida por alguien superior, no lo entiendo, ella puede cuidarse sola- dijo Reborn mirando el cielo y arreglando su sombrero._

_-Algún día lo entenderás, Kora- dijo Colonello mostrando su gran sonrisa- cuando conozcas la felicidad que se siente, cuando otra persona está bien, Kora_

_-Te entiendo, pero a la vez no- dijo Reborn._

_-Sin embargo no hay mucho que pensar- la voz de otro de los futuros Arcobalenos apareció de la nada- solo es un simple sentimiento_

_-Verde- Colonello y Reborn lo vieron salir de los arbustos_

_-Estaba buscando algunas hierbas para una investigación y no pude evitar oír su conversación- dijo Verde- sin embargo no entendí mucho._

_-Trataba de explicarle a Reborn lo que siento cuando sé que Lal está bien, Kora- dijo Colonello._

_-Para ser exactos, es un sentimiento de alivio cuando piensas que "esa persona especial" puede estar pasando un mal momento, al enterarte de que todo va bien, simplemente te sientes relajado- dijo Verde- es una cuestión de Amor._

_-Ya veo, pero no hacía falta tanta explicación lógica- dijo Reborn- Además es hora de que volvamos, Luce debe estar preocupada._

_*en la casa*_

_-Lal? Que pasa?- pregunto Luce mientras cocinaba._

_-N…no es nada- dijo Lal- solo estaba pensando…_

_-Sobre qué? – pregunto Luce_

_-Sobre la llegada de Colonello- dijo Lal_

_-Lal? No crees que es hora de ser sincera contigo?- dijo Luce_

_-Es verdad, cada vez que hablas de Colonello tu voz y tu mirada se hacen frágiles- Viper había aparecido de la nada_

_-Ehhh?- Lal estaba roja como un tomate._

_-No será que… a ti también te gusta- a Viper le destellaron los ojos._

_-No molesten a Lal, saben que le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos- dijo Fong apoyándose en el hombro de Viper._

_-Fong tú también?- Lal estaba desecha sobre la mesa, al parecer los comentarios la afectaron bastante._

_-Me voy a dormir- dijo Lal levantándose de la mesa, y yendo camino a su habitación escucho que golpeaban la puerta, la abrió y eran los chicos._

_-Tadaima, Kora- dijo Colonello, Lal solo suspiro y siguió su camino._

_-Oh, ignorado completamente- dijo Verde- definitivamente jamás seré capaz de entender por completo a una mujer._

_-Jajajaja! Ya se le pasará- Reborn se rio de su colega el cual parecía estar devastado por lo de hace unos segundos atrás._

_-Lal-Onee-san actúa extraño desde que nos fuimos del COMBUSIN, ¿Qué le pasara?- Skull quien también había visto la escena y al parecer no sabía todo lo que había pasado (inocente)._

_-Es cosa de mayores- dijo Reborn tratando de inferior a Skull._

_-La cena ya está lista- Dijo Luce quien había terminado de poner la mesa en ese entonces._

_*Después de la cena*_

_Colonello fue a la pieza donde dormirían él y Lal, aun afectado por lo que paso antes de la cena, la puerta crujió cuando la abrió. Lal se estaba desvistiendo, al escuchar la puerta esta solo le tiro la ropa, fue una reacción momentánea._

_-Baka! Aprende a tocar la puerta- dijo Lal un poco sonrojada (actitud Tsundere)_

_-L…Lo siento- dijo Colonello muy sonrojado- prometo no ver nada, Kora- dijo dándose la vuelta para cerrar la puerta._

_-Más te vale- dijo Lal, sonrojada y terminando de cambiarse dijo- Escucha, mientras estés aquí… no quiero que hagas ninguna locura._

_-….- Colonello solo guardo silencio._

_-¿Entiendes?- pregunto Lal._

_-Sí- dijo Colonello con mirada baja- Ya terminaste de vestirte?_

_-Ah, si- dijo Lal- puedes voltear._

_-Ok-Colonello se quitó la ropa que le había tirado Lal- Esto es…- La cara de Colonello lo decía todo era parte de la ropa interior de Lal._

_-Dame eso!- Lal se lo iba a quitar pero Colonello la evadió._

_-Lo quieres?, entonces tendrás que pagar, Kora- dijo Colonello acercando la cara para que Lal le diera un dulce beso._

_-Está bien, pagare- dijo Lal acercando su cara- Creíste que diría algo como eso- Lal tomo a Colonello por el cuello y lo abofeteo muchas veces, él le devolvió su ropa y ella se fue a dormir._

_Colonello esa noche no pudo dormir, decidió dar una vuelta por la playa_

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina este cap, perdón perdón perdón sé que me he demorado mucho **

**El próximo capítulo será algo llamado como "songfic" (basado en una canción). **

**Nos vemos CIAO CIAO**


	15. Your Guardian Angel (Tu Ángel Guardián)

**Hola, como prometí este capítulo es un songfic. ESTO NO ES UN ESPECIAL así que léanlo.**

* * *

_Your Guardian Angel~THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS_

_(Tu Ángel Guardián)_

_"Cuando veo tu sonrisa…" _

_Colonello pensaba en la bella sonrisa de su amada Lal. Mientras esta en la playa escuchando el mar que estaba muy tranquilo. _

_"Lágrimas corren por mi cara"_

_En ese momento una fría lagrima corre por sus mejillas, sin que nadie la detenga, mientras él se abraza a si mismo fuertemente._

_"No puedo evitarlo"_

_-Lal…- No podía apartar a su amada maestra de su mente- Te amo…_

_"Y ahora que soy fuerte me he dado cuenta…"_

_Colonello recordaba todas las cosas que pasaron juntos, las risas, los castigos, las penas, las bromas…_

_"Que este mundo es frío y congela mi alma y ahora…"_

_-Colonello!- la voz de su amada Lal estaba en su cabeza, sí, aquella vez que callo de la cascada… aquel momento en que sus ojos vieron por primera vez a los de Lal tan blandos y acuosos._

_"Sé que puedo demostrarte que seré el número uno"_

_ -Recuerdas Lal? Todas esas veces que solía ser castigado con trabajo físico- dijo para sí mismo, aun pensando en ella. Las lágrimas salían de los azulados ojos de Colonello, sin embargo en su cara había una tranquilizadora sonrisa-¿Lo recuerdas?, Kora._

_"Nunca te dejaré caer…"_

_-No sé qué hacer, Kora-dijo Colonello para sí mismo, pensando en lo que haría mañana respecto a la ceremonia de los arcobalenos._

_"Voy a estar contigo por siempre"_

_ Colonello no dejaba de pensar en Lal, en todos los momentos que paso junto a ella, no iba a dejar que eso se escapara así de fácil. _

_"Todo va estar bien"_

_Colonello no apareció a la mañana siguiente, los futuros arcobalenos se fueron al lugar indicado, Lal estaba seria como de costumbre, sin embargo el más serio era Reborn._

_-Sal de ahí o disparo- dijo Reborn volteando con mucha seriedad._

_-Me habéis pillado, Kora- dijo Colonello haciendo caso a lo que dijo Reborn_

_-Colonello!- Lal levanto la voz- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí?_

_"Incluso si salvarte me lleva al cielo"_

_-Iré en tu lugar, Kora- dijo Colonello con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Baka!, no digas estupideces, te lo prohíbo como tu maestra!- dijo Lal._

_-Como sea, Kora._

_"Está bien, Esta bien, Esta bien…"_

_Luego de eso todos los arcobalenos estaban en la montaña, Colonello observaba de lejos. La luz brillaba fuertemente, aquellas personas estaban nerviosas, todas a excepción de Luce quien había visto lo que pasaría. _

_La luz destello fuertemente, lo que hiso que Colonello reaccionara. Se interpuso entre Lal y aquella Luz la cual transformo a todos los presentes en bebes con unos chupetitos los cuales eran pacificadores, todos de distintos colores._

_Ya habían descendido de donde estaban, Lal y Colonello se quedaron atrás._

_-Estas llorando? Kora- pregunto ingenuamente Colonello._

_-B…Baka! ¿cómo podría llorar en una situación así?- respondió Lal _

_-Solo estaba bromeando…- dijo Colonello._

_-¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto Lal_

_-Por ahora… seguir viviendo- dijo Colonello mientras tomaba la mejilla de Lal- ¿quieres venir conmigo?_

_-Tu idiota!- Lal estaba sonrojada._

_-Ya veo…- suspiro Colonello- Sin embargo tu maldición es incompleta- dijo volteándose- se mas femenina y rompe esa maldición, Kora- Colonello finalmente se fue._

_"Estaciones cambiando, las olas chocando, estrellas caen por nosotros"_

_El tiempo pasó, Reborn ya estaba entrenando al sucesor de los Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada. _

_Al tiempo hicieron un viaje al mundo de 10 años en el futuro, donde los recibió Lal, con un ataque sorpresa. Su cuerpo había vuelto a ser adulto_

_"Los días se hacen largos, las noches más cortas" _

_-Colonello…- Lal lloraba por su amado, que en ese entonces estaba muerto gracias al Trinisette, con la bandana de su discípulo en la mano, bañándose en el lago (escena del lago)._

_-Esa es…- Gokudera estaba mirando a Lal sorprendido y sonrojado…_

_-Gokudera-kun… encontré estas zetas, no sé si serán comestibles- Tsuna llego donde estaba Gokudera._

_-Decimo, no es lo que usted imagina- en ese momento ambos cayeron al agua._

_-Ustedes dos…- Lal se dio la vuelta mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, lo que dejo a ambos chicos con sangrado nasal._

_Lal no podía dejar de pensar en Colonello…_

_"Puedo demostrarte que seré el único"_

_Después de llegar a la base de Vongola, Lal se fue a su habitación, el efecto del Trinisette también la afectaba a pesar de ser un arcobaleno fallido. Lal miro el cuadro donde estaba junto a Colonello, luego de eso, salió de su habitación y se encontró con ambos chicos, Gokudera y Tsuna._

_-Por favor, entrénanos- ambos estaban agachados rogándole._

_-Esto debe ser obra de Reborn- suspiro Lal- Pidanselo a alguien más…_

_-Tú eres la única que puede hacerlo, para pelear ellos necesitan dominar las técnicas de este futuro- dijo Reborn._

_-Vallan a preguntarle a Yamamoto- dijo Lal._

_-Como vez, él está aquí- dijo Reborn._

_-Yo!- el Yamamoto joven había aparecido._

_-Me niego- dijo Lal yéndose._

_"Jamás te dejare caer, estaré contigo por siempre"_

_Luego de esa escena, Lal se dirigió a la cocina, se topó con el desastre de la comida quemada, suspiro._

_-No tienen remedio- dijo Lal_

_-Lo mismo le dijiste a cierto chico, que al ser menor que tu no tenía oportunidad, "Vete de aquí, tus oportunidades son cero"- dijo Reborn recordándole a Lal el primer día de Colonello en el COMBUSIN._

_Lal recordó uno de los accidentes, en la escena aparecía ella gritando su nombre-"Colonello!"- junto a algo rojo (no tengo idea de que sea) que parecía sangre._

_"Todo va a estar bien, incluso si salvarte me lleva al cielo"_

_ Lal finalmente decidió ayudar a la patética familia Vongola décima, el primer paso sería abrir una caja arma…_

_Yamamoto y Gokudera lo intentaron pero fracasaron, era el turno de Tsuna…_

_"Porque tú eres…"_

_Al intentarlo Tsuna la caja se abrió, en su interior estaba el pacificador de la Lluvia, estaba bastante dañado, lo habían sacado a la fuerza._

_-Esto es… El pacificador de Colonello- Dijo Tsuna sorprendido._

_-Esto es todo por hoy, vayan a descansar- dijo Lal arrebatándole el Pacificador._

_"Mi verdadero Amor, Mi Corazón, Por favor no me dejes" _

_Lal escapo a un lugar lejano, simplemente iba sin rumbo, preguntándose porque ese pacificador estaba ahí- "Colonello"- Ella no sabía cómo murió su amado Alumno._

_"por favor no desaproveches eso, porque estoy aquí por ti"_

_Lal se sentó, al parecer el efecto del Trinisette que sufrió al llegar era peor de lo que pensaba, sin embargo no era la enfermedad lo que la dañaba más, era la ausencia de su estúpido Alumno, Colonello._

_"por favor no te vayas, por favor dime que te quedaras, quédate"_

_-Colonello- Susurro Lal recordando el momento en que se convirtieron en Arcobalenos- gomen nee…- una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Lal._

"úsame como quieras tira de mi cadena solo para deleitarte"

_-"Eres un Idiota"- El recuerdo de su voz criticando a Colonello-"No es mi culpa, tropecé con una piedra, Kora"- Las escusas estúpidas de Colonello._

_ "Y sé que estaré bien aunque mis cielos se vuelvan gris"  
-Deja de moverte- Lal recordaba la vez que tubo que curar las heridas en la espalda de Colonello._

_-Itee…-Colonello se quejaba por el dolor._

_-"No tendría que hacer esto si fueras más cuidadoso y me hicieras caso en lo que digo"- dijo Lal._

_-"Solo pensé que podía ser de ayuda, Kora"- dijo Colonello con una sonrisa._

_"Nunca te dejare caer me levantare contigo siempre"_

_-Colonello- Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos castaños de Lal._

_-Etto… te encuentras bien- La voz de una de las chicas de la base le habló. Era Bianchi._

_-No es nada, no te preocupes- dijo Lal secándose las lágrimas y poniendo su cara seria. _

_-Sabes que no tienes por qué ocultarte cuando estás conmigo- dijo Bianchi- yo entiendo por lo que estás pasando- se sentó al lado de Lal._

_"Estaré ahí por ti a pesar de todo"_

_-Estoy bien- dijo Lal en un fallido intento por levantarse._

_-Lal, tu cuerpo está débil, ¿te afecto el trinisette?- Los ojos verdes de Bianchi se alteraron, mientras sus brazos intentaban sostenerla._

_-Estoy bien- dijo Lal golpeándola suavemente y yéndose sola._

_-No tiene remedio- dijo Reborn apareciendo de la nada como hacía siempre._

_-Sí, pero solo hay que aceptar como es… nadie entiende su mentalidad- dijo Bianchi_

_-Hay una persona que si…- dijo Reborn._

_"Incluso si salvarte me lleva al cielo..."_

_Lal había llegado a su cuarto, se desplomo sobre la cama, estaba cansada, la maldición era cada vez peor. No tenía nada por lo cual seguir viviendo, ella pensaba que Tsuna no triunfaría, que no completaría su entrenamiento. Sin embargo algo en él le hacía recordar al Arcobaleno de la Lluvia._

_-Ya no puedo más…- dijo Lal abrazándose a sí misma- Colonello…- Lal se quedó dormida con lágrimas en los ojos. No noto cuando uno de los Vongola entró, el usuario de nube, quien quería hablar con ella entro sin tocar y la encontró dormida en su cama._

_-mmm- solo la observo por un momento y decidió abrigarla con las frazadas, luego de eso se fue y la dejo sola._

_-Colonello…- Lal hablo dormida después de que Hibari se fue._

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este cap. No se me ocurrió nada más al final, y creo que este fic finalizara en 5 capítulos más o quizás menos. La cancion es de THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS.**

**Nos vemos, Ciao Ciao.**


	16. Preparación

**Hola, hoy me siento con inspiración, he notado que he puesto muchas de las cosas que me gustan en este fic, me gustaría saber que les gusta a ustedes para poder incluir algunas cosas en especial, si las hay pueden mandar mensajes a esta página, si quieren denle Like xD **

pages/Katekyo-Hitman-Reborn-Familia-Vongola/498419 316866553

* * *

_Preparación_

_Flash Back*_

_Lal había llegado a su cuarto, se desplomo sobre la cama, estaba cansada, la maldición era cada vez peor. No tenía nada por lo cual seguir viviendo, ella pensaba que Tsuna no triunfaría, que no completaría su entrenamiento. Sin embargo algo en él le hacía recordar al Arcobaleno de la Lluvia._

_-Ya no puedo más…- dijo Lal abrazándose a sí misma- Colonello…- Lal se quedó dormida con lágrimas en los ojos. No noto cuando uno de los Vongola entró, el usuario de nube, quien quería hablar con ella entro sin tocar y la encontró dormida en su cama._

_-mmm- solo la observo por un momento y decidió abrigarla con las frazadas, luego de eso se fue y la dejo sola._

_-Colonello…- Lal hablo dormida después de que Hibari se fue._

_Fin Flash Back*_

_Lal despertó un rato después de que Hibari se fue._

_-Sigo viva, eh?- dijo Lal, la verdad ella preferiría estar muerta. Se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento, los chicos la estaban esperando, Hibari estaba ahí también. _

_-Hibari va a entrenar a Tsuna hoy puesto a tu condición- dijo Reborn_

_-Ya veo…- dijo sentándose en una silla. Ella vio el resto del entrenamiento, Reborn parecía preocupado por su condición._

_Tsuna perdió contra Hibari, lo cual hiso que Lal lo regañara. _

_El tiempo pasó y el día de la infiltración estaba por llegar, Lal había mejorado bastante. Ahora estaba caminando hacia su habitación._

_-Oí Lal, cuánto tiempo más piensas soportar los efectos del Tsinisette?-preguntó Reborn_

_-De que estás hablando?- respondió Lal._

_-Sabes que por más que lo ocultes, no dejas de sufrir- dijo Reborn- además tu corazón muestra la aflicción que sientes._

_-Lo sé, pero no quiero que esto afecte la misión- respondió Lal- si Tsuna se entera podría afectar la misión, él tiene un corazón muy débil. _

_-Pero tiene mucha determinación, lo que lo hace un jefe perfecto de la mafia- respondió Reborn defendiendo a su discípulo. _

_-¿Eso crees?- preguntó_

_-Estoy seguro de ello- respondió sin dudar._

_-Como digas, ahora tengo cosas que hacer- respondió Lal caminando a su habitación._

_Lal entro a su habitación, miró la fotografía donde salía con Colonello- Rayos…- suspiró_

_-¿Qué sucede Lal? Kora- El fantasma de Colonello la volvía a acechar._

_-Nada…solo estoy cansada- respondió a la imagen de Colonello mientras cerraba los ojos y se tendía en su cama, pero de nada servía dormir ya que soñaba con su pasado con Colonello, puesto a que en el futuro todos los arcobaleno habían muerto gracias a Byakuran._

_-Etto… Lal Mirch-san, le traje algo de comida- La voz de Kyoko habló._

_-Gracias, puedes pasar- dijo Lal._

_-Emm, me pareció que hablaba con alguien- dijo Kyoko._

_-Solo estaba hablando sola… - respondió Lal_

_-Ya veo, aquí te dejo la comida- dijo Kyoko- me gustaría que algún día fuese a almorzar con nosotros- Kyoko se fue después de decir esto._

_-Parece que el Décimo tiene buena gente a su lado- suspiro Lal._

_*En otro lugar de la base*_

_-Gracias Kyoko-san, estaba preocupado por ella, nunca la hemos visto comer- Se alegró Tsuna._

_-Décimo no debería preocuparse por esa mujer- Gokudera trató de calmar a Tsuna a su manera._

_-No digas eso Gokudera-kun, ella necesita apoyo, Reborn me conto la relación que tenía ella con los Arcobaleno, en parte…- respondió Tsuna._

_-Bueno, yo me voy, debo ayudar a Haru en la cocina- dijo Kyoko retirándose. _

_-Décimo, deberíamos concentrarnos en la misión de mañana- Gokudera se preocupaba por su amigo._

_-Tienes razón…- Tsuna recobró su sonrisa. _

_El día paso lento, sobre todo para Lal, todos estaban nerviosos por el día de mañana, esperaban tener éxito, pues de esto dependía su futuro._

* * *

**Bueno no me dio más la inspiración, es por eso que el capítulo es más corto de lo normal, y perdón por la demora T_T lo se me quieren matar D: **

**Les prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá más emoción. **

**Si les gustaría que pusiera algo en especial contáctenme en la página de arriba xD**


End file.
